Things we did and probably shouldn't have
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: The bad boy, the bad girl, the rockstar, the prankster, the princess, the perfectionist, the class clown, the nerd, the jock, the peace maker, the preppy and the hipster. Welcome to the popular crowd, Welcome to High School. Multi-ships.
1. Preplandia

Based off Ten things we did (and probably shouldn't have) by Sarah Mylnowski, not the same plot line though really. Eddie Miller is being forced to move to England after he gets in another fight at school. He moves to England, with his dad who cheated on his mom and finds a new life. A _much_ crazier life. He makes friends with the popular kids who may have more secrets than they seem.

* * *

_Prologue/Summary_

Story of life with me, The newbie, my best friend; Fabian, the rockstar; my friend-with-benefits/crush/girlfriend (we're complicated), the schools bad girl, Patricia; the class president and queen of perfectionist, Joy; the nerd, Mara; the spoiled Princess, Amber; the prankster, Jerome; Mick, the jock; the peace maker, KT; the preppy, or goody goody, Nina; the hipster, Willow and the funny guy, Alfie.

* * *

_Eddie_

Fuck my life. Just fuck my life. All shit just has to happen to me. Have to leave school, have to leave home, have to leave the country! I'm moving in with my bastard of a father.

The cab came to a stop and I got out, slamming the door swiftly. I grabbed my one bag then stared at the two-story house. I sighed, I guess it's time for hell. I knocked on the door. It opened revealing some lady.

"Ah Eddie, your fathers out!" She said.

"Out where? Who are you?" I asked the strange lady. Well not that strange I just don't know her.

"I'm Trudy, I cook, clean, all that stuff!" She said.

"Oh. Where is he?" I asked.

"Work. He wanted you to get into your room and then be prepared for school tomorrow," She said.

"Great," I muttered.

Who the hell makes their kid start school the day they move in somewhere? I hate fucking England. I'm not even aloud to drive here, whie I had my license back home. I barely passed the test but at least I passed.

"Your bedroom is upstairs by the bathroom," Trudy said.

"Thanks," I mumbled heading upstairs.

This house seems old, and small. I threw my bag down and saw all my stuff from home was already in the room. The clock read 9 pm. I sighed and sat on the bed. I took a heavy breath.

How the hell am I supposed to deal with this?

_~Time lapse next morning~_

Day one in England. I'm going to some private school for the rich and the preppy. I hate preppy people, so damn annoying. I have to ride a cab to school since I can't even drive myself! That's really going to piss me off while I'm here, it took me 3 tries to get my license.

I looked over the pamphlets, student handbooks and schedule, basically all the stuff no one looks at. The cab stopped and I got out in front of the gate. I showed my I'd and entered.

"Hello Preplandia," I muttered to myself. Snooty rich kids, just being snooty. Everyone was dressed like me, sadly. I saw the cheerleaders, the student body, the tree hungers, the goths, but surprisingly not the "cool kids".

I walked across the green lawns of the school to the main building. The double doors were wide open so I walked in. Some people were walking around but barely anyone was there. I found my locker and opened it. I really have nothing to put in here. I closed it then turned around. When I turned around I ran into someone and we hit the ground. It's a great first day already.

The person was a girl, she was pretty. She had brown hair, tan skin, she was kinda small. She gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm so so sorry, I'm Joy," She said.

"Eddie," I said. Her eyes bulged.

"Whoa, your American," She said. I laughed and she turned red.

"You noticed," I chuckled.

"Sorry, I've never seen you around," She said.

"I'm new," I said.

"Oh well, its really fun here. I'm class president, news paper editor, tennis team captain," She said. Oh so she's an overachiever.

"Cool," I said.

"Thanks," She said.

"Out the bitch," Another girl said coming through the hallway, pushing a girl out of the way basically. Joy rolled her eyes. The girl grabbed Joys arm.

"Hi Trixie," Joy said.

"Let's go," Trixie said.

"I'm talking," Joy said.

"Well now you aren't, let's go!" Trixie said pulling Joy. Joy turned to me.

"Bye Eddie! Come look for me at lunch to sit with!" She said as Trixie pulled her away. Well the Joy girl seems nice, Trixies kinda bitchy. But I can handle bitchy, most girls in general are bitchy even when they don't mean it. I'm guessing Joys popular since she's in charge of so much crap so someone must like her. I guess if I want to be friends with Joh then I'll see Trixie. Can't be so bad.

* * *

**_I'm becoming a writing maniac! Probably because I think I aced my stupid test! I have three more to take but so far I've done awesome! Anyway new story based off of my favorite book right now! It's not the same plot line but it has some of the same aspects, with a Spring breakers and me type of twist. It'll be intresting and no the story isn't all about Eddie it has many point of views._**


	2. Lunch with the crowd

_Joy_

Names, Joy Mercer. My nickname has become Miss Popularity, and I love the title. My best friends are Trixie, Amber, KT, Mara, Willow, Nina, Fabian, Mick, Jerome, and Alfie. Nina and I were frenemies for a little while, we kind of got Fabian obsessed, but we're over it. Well I know she still likes him but now I don't want to fight her about it.

The new boy, Eddie seems nice. He's cute too but I don't think he's exactly my type. I'm single right now, I'm fine with it but I'd love to meet Prince charming or Princess charming. I'm just a little bi, I think everyone should get a chance since I haven't been so sucessful with boys maybe I could be with girls, you never know. All of my friends that are girls are bi, I mean we tell each other everything I don't know about the guys though. Eddie probably won't steal my heart but Trixie was still pretty rude to pull me away though.

The morning slowly trickled away. Homeroom (almost missed because Patricia decided she needed chips from a specific vending machine), free period (hung out in the quad), Chemistry (yawn, chemical reactions are so yesturday), Art 2 (Crazy fucking teacher), and now it's lunch. Lunch is my domain and it's so fun. My friends and I normally go off campus but today was different. It was pretty good planning since I invited Eddie. I sat next to Patricia and started eating. Our schools always had good lunch.

"Oh my god guess what!?" Amber screamed. Amber's the princess of the group, as we like to call her. She was in a red and grey cheer leading uniform. She thinks it's horrid but better than the normal uniform.

"What, Amber?" Patricia asked picking at her sandwich.

"We're having a prom like thing soon," Amber said said moving her arms.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"It's like pre-prom," Amber said.

"Have you figured the theme yet?" I asked.

"No, how about under the sea," Amber said.

"Overused idea," Patricia said.

"Fine, I'll think about it," Amber said, a little disappointed. Nina came over looking happy as usual, Mara was right behind her. Slowly our able filled in with Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, Willow, KT. Then Eddie came to join us.

_Eddie_

Feels like I'm being judged by Joy's friends. Th girls were looking curious and the guys looking skeptical.

"Hi," A girl with dirty blonde hair and an American accent finally said.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," Trixie said, not sounding very friendly. Everyone else greeted me then conversation started, well gossip.

It started out with some guy named Ben on a date with Trixie-who's real name is apparently Patricia- was apparently only adate not relationship. Amber has been giving me these flirty looks. She's pretty, we could date sometime, she'd be a good makeout partner if I could get her to shut up.

"Hello, earth to Eddie," Mara said snapping fingers in my face.

"I asked you a question three times," Jerome said.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Why'd you move here?" Jerome said.

"Oh, I got expelled and my mom sent me here," I said.

"Where do you stay?" Willow asked.

"With my dad," I said.

"Oh must suck," Patricia said.

"Patricia, lives alone," Mara said. Lives alone? She can only be 16, but really doesn't look like anyone cares what she does. Her hairs black, blue, purple and red, she has at least a 9 carat diamond nose ring in, 6 ear piercings and a tattoo on her wrist.

"How?" I asked.

"My mom went to 'find herself' or some shit in South Africa and my dads out on business so I live alone," She said.

"So I'm guessing that's where everyone goes to party," I said.

"You'd guess right," She said mysteriously.

"It's amazing, we throw the best parties," Amber said.

"I bet you do," I said. She giggled and I smiled.

"After school, since it's Friday we're going to hang out at her house. Why don't you come?" Joy said. Patricia shot her a glare but stayed quiet.

"It's a sleepover," Willow said happily.

"Boys don't have sleepovers," Alfie said.

"I'm fine with it," Fabian said.

"Is there anything we're doing?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," Nina said. So I'm hanging out with the 'popular' crowd tonight, should be fun.

"Bring booze," Patricia said.

"Any specific kind?" I asked.

"Nope, any kind," KT said. She strikes me as a quiet one in the group.

"We'll play a few games, maybe even 7 minutes in heaven," Joy said winking. I could really get used to this group girls, booze and party's sounds like a good life for me.

* * *

**_So chapter two is up! I'm thinking this story will get a good response. There will be many couples in this story even girlxgirl, I meanfit won't be very graphic or long relationships unless I want to and I apolagize if they aren't the best even the ones I normally don't do. Leave suggestions for couples. And yes there will be peddie and Fabina eventually but they will be in other couples too, I want an adventure no stable relationships now. Thank you for reviews, favorites, reading and commenting. _**

**_Dapennylane: Thanks lovey_**

**_Marie Sparkles: Thanks, I try and be cool._**

**_Houseofanubisfan2: Thanks and I will continue._**

**_K drama queen: Thanks and I'll try and update._**

**_FNRutterHOA: Yes eventually._**

**_Backup Zebo: Thanks_**

**_Winxjaderamsey: Can do, just be patient._**


	3. Party Prep

_Warning: Sort of adult like, what happens in the chapter is for the sake of the story and I'm not saying you should do any of it because I don't either. It's not M though, when I do M scenes I will tell you in the story and them post them as one shots attracted to the story (more explination when it happens)._

* * *

_Patricia_

Schools almost over. I'm wasting the last 7 minutes in my bathroom with the girls. We always leave class early to change clothes. the teachers never realize since we're all in different classes.

Nina locked the door then we all dug through our bags. I pulled out my clothes then makeup bag. I took of my blouse, blazer, skirt, boots, fishnet tights until I was just in a thong and bra. I took off my bra then slipped into a strapless golden bustier.

"Someone zip me up," I said. Joy came over.

"There isn't a zipper in the back," She said.

"It's in the front and I can't get it," I said. She came to the front and zipped me up. I put on my jeans, purple hat that is covered in gold that says "Queen", golden sandals, golden feather earrings, purple purse then grabbed my makeup bag. I took out my fake nails and stuck them on applying pressure, piling myself purple ombre nails sort of like my hair.

By the time I finished the school bell rang. Everyone was dressed and completly transformed. We unlocked the bathroom and walked out. People moved out of the way as we walked past since we do this every day. Joy stood in the middle Mara and I by her side. My ombre hair bounced on my shoulders as we walked. Popularity means power and I love power.

"We need to stock for hanging out tonight. Should we cook?" Mara said.

"Please, even if we cook Mick could eat enough for all of us," Nina said as we walked across the quad.

"Let's just buy food and we can cook too," K.T said.

"Fine," Joy said.

"See you guys in a few hours," Amber said going to her Lexus with Nina and Willow in toe.

Amber, Joy and I are the oldest so we can drive. Joy and I went to her Bentley then K.T and Mara decided they could get a ride. I got in the passengers seat of Joys car then turned on the radio. Can't hold us by Macklamore was playing.

"Like the ceiling can't hold us, like the ceiling can't hold us," Joy hummed with the song.

"I'm out of everything at my house, we really need more drinks," I said.

"Ugh fine. Which resturaunt should we stop by?" She said. Her mom owns like a bunch of different resturaunts and she made a deal that she keep their secrets if she got free drinks. She's manager at the main sushi resturaunt.

"Yours," I said. She nodded and kept driving through Liverpool.

"What about dinner? I can't get that free," Joy asked.

"We can go shopping, probably need condoms anyway. Who do you think will hook up?" I asked. Every time we have these sleepovers someone ends up in the "sex room" as I call it. It is meant for sex though.

"Did I hook up last time?" Joy asked.

"Yes, you and Jerome," I said.

"Oh yeah, that was fun. I bet on us or Eddie and you or Eddie and Amber," She said.

"I'm not having sex with him! That Amerian could be sick in the head," I said.

"Whatever but he's interested in you," She said. I shook my head and slid on my purple sunglasses. She pulled into the back lot of the resturaunt. "Help me get it in the back, we need more than last time I'm stressed," She said. I groaned and got out. Joy knocked on the backdoor while I stood with my arms crossed. The door opened. My ex fling partner, Ben.

"Having another, drink fest?" He asked. He wore his waiter outfit looking bored.

"Sleepover," Joy said walking past him and me following. He took us to where they held the alcohol.

"Pick what you want and I'll put it in a box," He said to Joy. He still seems standoffish towards me, but I'm not losing sleep over him.

"Come on, Trixie," Joy said. 5 bottles of Grey Goose, 6 bottles of Baileys, 20 Smirnoff bottles, 7 Jack Daniels, 4 Skinny Girl Martini's, 3 Cirocs and much much more. At least 65 bottles of alcohol. We moved the boxes into the car and took off to the drug store first. It was only 10 minutes away by car.

"So cigarettes, condoms, and energy drinks," I said.

"Yea I'll get the drinks since I actually take into concederation what people like," Joy said teasing her hair.

"I say take what I offer and deal with it," I said.

"That's why I'm on the student body, not you," She said taking the keys out of the car. We stepped out and I went one way with a mini basket.

I headed towards the condoms. Okay so regular kind, extra thin, close feel, extra protection. Hell I'll get em all. I dumped one of each in my basket then kept walking. The guys like choices so I'll be nice and give them some.

Now the cigarettes. I headed to one of the counters and looked around. No one was there and I saw no cameras. I jumped over the counter and picked the lock. I slipped 15 packs in my purse then jumped back over the counter. No one was coming still so I placed the condom packs in my bag. I shrugged and sat the basket down and looked for Joy. Yes, I shoplift. Everyone has secrets and that happens to be mine. No one knows about it, if Joy knew I would be in a juvinelle detention center. I could pay for it but it's a rush.

This some small sort of drug store so it won't be some big investigation or anything. I grabbed the money out of the tip jar then walked out of the store then walked away. I called Joy.

"Patricia, where are you?" She said.

"I have no attention span you know that. I'm gonna catch a cab, you should go get the junk food and I'll get my house ready," I said.

"Okay, bye Trixie," She said. I hung up and kept walking. I just need some alone time before tonight.

Everyone will probably be to drunk to remember what happens then we'll do the same Saturday. Its the life I choose to lead. For my friends it's a hobby for me it's what I want to do everyday. My house has probably my best memories ever in it. The awesome parties, and fun times with my friends. I'm a lot darker then people at school realize, my friends know but we don't dwell on the sadness.

My mom was bipolar so childhood was hell, I thought it was my fault because when she was mad that's what she told me. She's cured but in general messed up in the head. So she went to South Africa to get the hell away. Rebellion is my outlet and it's damn perfect. Stealing, fighting, vandalism is what I thrive off of.

My thoughts were cut short as a cab pulled up. I got in the backseat and told him where to go. I shut my eyes and waited for me to be home. I thought about school, my social life, relationships.

"We're here," The man said. I payed him and got out. I opened the gate then the front door. I went to the second floor where we have our 'sleepovers'.

It's mostly just a large floor with three tv's, a wall that is a projection screen like in a theater, large couches, bar, fridges, stereo's, computers, just fun. The girls have a bathroom and the guys have a bathroom. There is a balconey that has a pool, and hang out area. Then there is the 'sex room' on the floor too. I put the condoms in a drawer in the boys bathroom. I put the cigarettes in a drawer in the kitchen.

I heard the doorbell ring so I looked at the iPad that had my security system. I scrolled to the front door and saw Joy. I opened the door from my iPad and waited for her to come up. I heard the elevator ding and saw that all the boxes were sent up. I laughed and grabbed the 10 boxes. Joy sent up bags of food next then came up herself.

"Hey, bitch," I said placing the bottles on the counter.

"I got pizza's, 11 tubs of ice cream, a bunch of candy bars, gummy bears/gummy worms for me, popcorn, tacos, burgers, chips, crisps, cookies, cupcakes, chicken tenders, milkshakes, donuts, macaroons, moose, and Nutella. For drinks I got Arizona, Monster, Figi water, Wat-aah, Coke and Mountain dew," She said.

"I don't smell burgers or pizza," I said.

"Oh we have to cook it," She said. I groaned. "Don't be a baby," She said. We unpacked the bags and I looked at the clock on my phone. Only 5:47. We have like an hour to get ready. I finished unloading all of the bottles of alcohol then started on the other drinks. I unpacked those from the boxes and placed them in the fridge.

Joy turned on my 6 ovens, started the popcorn maker then started the coffee maker. I went to the sex room while she did that.

The sex room is very sexy. It's has a white bed with red satin sheets, wine is always stocked in there, it has a balconey private from the other one on this, it always smells like roses and has an iPod full of the best songs to have sex to. I sprayed the rose perfume then went into the bathroom of sexiness. Since I'm guessing someone will have sex in here tonight I put in a cooler of Champagne then chocolate strawberries.

"Trixie, get out of the sex dungeon, come help me cook!" Joy called shrilly.

"Coming," I called back and heading up front.

"What should I make first?" She asked.

"Green apple Smirnoff, Monster and lime," I said.

"Ok, make the gummy bears," She said.

"You mean your gummy bears or the group ones?" I asked.

"Group, they have to soak as long as possible then we'll bring it out at 11," She said shaking the drinks.

"Okay," I said grabbing a large plastic bowl. I dumped the large bags of gummy bears in then poured in 2 bottles of plain Smirnoff, vodka. Smirnoff is like the offical group drinkl I sat the gummy bears in the back of the large fridge.

"Good, the sliders, pizza, tacos, chips, chicken tenders, cookies and cupcakes are in the oven. You should make milkshakes, organize the macaroons by colors am'd set out donuts," Joy said still mixing drinks. If it wasn't obvious she likes taking charge, especially with these parties. The rest of the girls should be also bringing food then the guys will bring more alcohol so we'll be set.

"Okay, that's good but I hate making milkshakes, you guys make me do it by hand," I whined.

"Don't be a wussy," She said tasting the vodka and energy drink concoction. I made a wailing noise and she gave me a look. I muttered things under my breath and started to make the milkshakes. I made cookies and cream and strawberry banana shakes.

"I'm not a wussy," I finally said pouring drinks into glasses. We continued to get prepare the house. Our food finally finished and I checked on the gummy bears. The gummy bears were starting to swell, by 11 just 3 would get you drunk. This is already going to be a good night.

I started playing music then heard the doorbell. I looked on my iPad and saw Amber, K.T, Mara, Nina, and Willow. They all had things in their hands and bags. I opened the door from my iPad and told them to enter. The elevator dinged and they entered.

"Nice job," Mara said admiring Joy's cupcake tower. Joy smiled and handed everyone their drinks. Did I ever mention that none of us are of drinking age? Well yeah we aren't.

"I made ice cream sandwiches," K.T said showing her cookies with icecream smushed between.

"I brough merlot," Amber said.

"Apple pie, since I'm the American," Nina said mockingly. I snickered.

"Salsa, tortilla chips," Willow said.

"Guacamole," Mara said.

"Fun, tonight's going to be amazing. When the boys get here we'll go to the pool," Joy said pointing outside.

"I have a new bikini," Amber said slowing down on her drink.

"Where are the gummy bears?" K.T asked.

"We forgot them," I lied. Everybody loves the gummy bears. Everything gets crazier once they come out. KT pouted.

"Don't worry, we have extra the alcohol," Joy said. Ithe doorbell rang through the house and I pulled up the security system on the iPad. The minus and Eddie.

"Who is it?" I asked through the speakers.

"You can fucking see us," Jerome said.

"Come in," I said unlocking the front door. When they were in I locked the door. The elevator dinged and they were here. Eddie looked shocked. Joy gave everyone their drinks. Eddie nodded.

"You guys go all out," He said.

"Oh you don't even know, Ed,"

* * *

_**Long chapters are fun! So it's a party and things will get crazy and there is alcohol! What do you think about Patricia's secret and the sex room? Who do you think will end up in there? Thank you for all of the reviews and views and follows and favorites, I know it's a racy story but it's stuff that really happens and I'm glad you like.**_

_**Marie Sparkles: Thanks and I try to keep it intresting.**_

_**Peddielover: Peddieness is cool, just wait for it.**_

_**Sugarcubes101: Thanks and yea it's a bit freaky and I try to be amazing!**_

_**Houseofanubisfan2: Eddie would be popular I think, and I try to keep up the tension, it may be a relationship.**_

_**Cruzguadalupe6: Thank you and I will try to add jara :)**_

_**Ana banana: I probably will just wait.**_

_**K drama queen: Thanks and maybe so.**_

_**Corrin Rosen: Thank you I love being perf!**_

_**Jamber111: Thank you!**_

_**DesiredHOA01: I love her too and it's okay to be a little scared.**_

_**Justcallmeposh: Hi posh lol andi thanks for being intriguing.**_

_**Perfectlyimperfect7: Thanks and it'll be a mix of many!**_

_**Dontdenyy: Thank you and I will update!**_


	4. Truth or Dare (Bit of a warning)

_Warning: Mature scenes but not M yet. Sexy scenes and slash (slash means two sex relationship), mentions of drinking and smoking. Don't condone any of this and hope you enjoy._

* * *

_Eddie_

These people are crazy, rich and fucking great friends. Our round of martini's ended quickly and no one's faded. We're in the living room with shot glasses of Jack Daniels.

"Tricia, I need to borrow a lighter," Amber said. We had brought out the cigarettes which they had a ridiculous amount of.

"In my purse," Patricia said before taking a shot. Amber made a face. Patricia shrugged and took a shot.

"Ugh its so junky! You just have money thrown in here!" Amber said. Amber pulled out a turquoise lighter. She light her's then gave it to Patricia. Patricia light her's up too. Everyone else had theirs already light up, even the goody people. Jerome let me borrow his lighter so I light up too.

"What are we doing tonight?" Nina asked.

"Welcome, Eddie into the group. We'll go to the pool, truth or dare, someone will use the sex room," Joy said wiggling her eyebrows at the last part. I sat there pretty confused. What the hell is a sex room?

"Who wants to fuck me tonight?" Jerome asked.

"Joy, does," Patricia said. Joy threw the pack of cigarettes at her.

"Shut up," Joy said.

"Do you want to get more drunk or have sex?" K.T asked.

"Ooh tough choice, well we'll figure it out later," Jerome said before taking a shot of whiskey.

"What's a sex room?" I asked.

"The sexiest bedroom ever," Amber said.

"People like to have sex in there," Mara explained.

"So when you guys want to have sex you just go there?" I asked.

"Yea, pretty much," Willow said. I nodded.

"Let's go swimming," Patricia announced as the shots were gone.

"I don't have a swimsuit," I said.

"Trixie, I told you to tell him," Joy scolded.

"Sorry," Patricia said unapologetically before lighting up again.

"You could skinny dip," Joy offered. I raised my eyebrows. "Oh yeah, Americans have a problem with stuff like that, one day I'll take you to a nude beach but anyway I could get everyone to skinny dip so it'd be less awkward," She offered.

"Alright," I said.

"Everyone we're skinny dipping!" Joy called to everyone. No one really had a problem with it and dropped their clothes. I tried to not look at the guys then my jaw dropped when I saw Patricia. She was very sexy and I hadn't really noticed that before. She was a healthy size, not too big, not too little and was curvy.

Amber was also shaped like Patricia but was tanner. Nina was less curvy than both of them but still pretty. KT was the curviest, which surprised me a lot. Joy and Mara were shaped pretty much the same and Willow was shaped like Nina.

"I'll make the next round of drinks," Patricia said going behind the bar.

"Okay," Joy said opening the door to the balcony. I have no idea how it's possible to have a pool like this on the second floor of a house. Jerome dove into the pool first. Alfie cannon balled, Fabian just simply walked in. The girls all sat their towels down then got in with me following behind them.

"Let's play Marco Polo," Amber said.

"That's a kids game," Joy said.

"No, it'll be fun," Amber insisted.

"Amber we're all naked," Joy said.

"Well one of us will be hooked up anyway," Amber muttered. She went under then water and swam away. Patricia came up with drinks that were filled with smoke.

"It's Malibu coconut, tropical ciroc and mango," Patricia said handing them out then she got in the pool with us.

"What's making it smoke?" Nina asked curiously.

"Dry ice," Patricia said. With that Nina took a sip. These people make good drinks. I felt something rub up against my leg. Amber winked at me the swam towards Alfie.

"Can we eat yet?" Mick complained.

"No, we need to swim then eat," Joy said.

"Fine," Mick groaned. We did end up playing Marco Polo, where I ended up touching Alfie but at least it was his arm, Amber grabbed my ass and Patricia touched my chest. Music was blasting from the speakers while we laughed, drank and had fun.

"Ok, let's get out before we prune," Joy said. Everyone scattered out of the pool and inside.

Everyone wrapped up in towels then grabbed plates. I had a plate full of sliders, pizza, chips (fries), and chicken tenders. The girls had some healthy food with their junk food, gross. I grabbed a can of monster and sat at the bar. My towel was wrapped around my waist since I was a boy and didn't wear it like a dress.

Patricia turned on the ihome and started playing Nicki Minaj, I think. I sat between Fabian and Jerome.

"What else do you guys normally do?" I asked.

"Drinking games, truth or dare, movies, video games, it's more fun than it sounds," Fabian said.

"Yea last time we played truth or dare, I ended up having to graffiti a police car," Jerome said.

"Wow," I said.

"Oh and I hope you can hold a drink," Jerome said. It was obvious they had experience drinking considering they have had at least 4 drinks each and are fine.

"Hopefully I can keep up," I said.

"You get used to it," Fabian said taking a shot of whiskey. I nodded and kept eating. Everyone was starving, probably eating more so they can drink more. I finished my main food and got all of the dessert foods. I could always have more later but Mick and Alfie are like vacuums do I might want to get what's good quickly. Smeome bumped into me, Patricia.

"Watch it slimeball," She said.

"You ran into me," I said.

"No, I didn't," She said. I made a face at her.

"Yea, you did," I said.

"Whatever," She said grabbed a cupcake then bumping into me again. I threw up my hands then got back to the food. I felt another bump.

"For fucks sake, Patricia," I started turning. It was Amber.

"You look really hot," She said pressing closer to me.

"You too," I said. She did, that was true her blonde hair was wet and hung behind her shoulders.

"Why don't we get some alone time?" She said tracing her fingers up my neck. I ducked away and saw her pout.

"I think I'm good," I said backing away. She huffed and walked away.

"We're playing truth or dare! Someone get the schnapps!" Joy said. Do they drink with everything they do? I grabbed three bottles of schnapps then sat on the ground by Joy.

"Eddie, truth or dare?" Jerome asked. I would normally do dares but I want to see how extreme their dares get.

"Truth," I said.

"Wuss, but okay fine. What's your biggest secret?" Jerome said. Biggest secret? Um that sounds like something they could use against me but I did pick truth.

"I have cheated on all my finals since I got to high school," I daid. I guess that's big, not my biggest but big.

"Okay, now you ask someone," Joy said.

"KT truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare," KT said.

"Take a piss out the window," I said evilly. She gave a look but nodded.

"Had to pee anyway," She muttered getting up. We all went into the bathroom and I opened the window.

"Go ahead," I said.

"Such a gentlemen," She muttered dropping her towel.

"We're going to the balconey to watch," Joy said. Everyone ran to the balconey where the pool was and saw KT. She shook her head, and I got out my phone to take a video.

"Ew she's peeing!" Amber screamed. Jerome burst into a hit of laughter as KT peed out the window. She then went back inside and so did we. When we got in she wrapped her towel back around herself then sat back down.

"Nice job," I said handing her the schnapps bottle. She popped it open and took a long drink.

"That was actually fun," KT said.

"KT ask," Joy said.

"Jerome truth or dare?" KT said.

"Dare, obviously," Jerome said smugly.

"I dare you to put on one of my bras and stuff it with toilet paper, put on my panties also stuffed with toilet paper then let me post the pictures on Facebook, twitter, instagram and tumblr," KT said evilly.

"You're an evil bitch aren't you?" Jerome said. KT put a hand over her heart.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere but yes I am an evil bitch," KT said. Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Give me the lady wear," He said. KT threw a black and green leopard print bra with matching panties. Jerome put in on and it's a good things the panties covered his manhood.

"Go stuff yourself," KT said.

"I've never stuffed a bra before!" Jerome said. KT walked over and helped him stuff. He looked like a cup size when she was done with him.

"You're on your own with the butt," KT said going back to sit down. Jerome dissapeared to the back to go fix himself.

"You guys are extreme," I said.

"We try," Willow said. Jerome came up looking ridiculous. Everyone busted out laughing.

"Smile Jerome," KT said taking a bunch of pictures.

"Give me the schnapps," Jerome growled taking off the outfit.

"You look so pretty," KT said showing him.

"Whatever. Joy truth or dare?" Jerome said.

"Dare, of course," Joy said.

"Make out with Amber, 2 minutes," He said evilly. Whoa, makeout with girls?

"I don't wanna kiss her," Amber whined.

"You two are bi dammit, kiss," Jerome commanded.

Joy grabbed Amber by the towel and kissed her, passionately. I saw Alfie recording this. Amber swung her arms around Joy's neck and Joys hands through Ambers hair. It was sort of like fighting.

"Your good," Jerome announced. The two girls pulled away flushed.

"I need to use the bathroom," Joy said quickly exiting. Amber followed after her. I think Jerome may have just started something.

_Joy_

Holy shit. I ran to the girls bathroom and looked in the mirror. That was amazing. I splashed water on my face. Amber came in behind me and locked the door.

"What the hell just happened?" She whisper-yelled.

"We just had a makeout session," I said.

"Did you feel anything?" Amber asked.

"Just a little bit," I muttered.

"Me too," She said. I turned to face her. We were both very naked and very confused. She leaned in making her lips meet mine. They just touched not a kiss. She pulled away.

"I like Jerome and Mick," I said.

"And me," She continued.

"No," I said.

"I like Alfie and Eddie and I like you," She said.

"I don't want to mess up our friendship, we're the sisterhood," I said.

"Joy, it isn't real love we'll just be there for each other whenever one of us feels horny, and have boyfriends it all works out," Amber said.

"Fine," I said heading for the door. She pushed me into the wall and gave me a quick kiss.

"I was horny," Amber said before letting me leave. I put my towel on then went up to where everyone was.

"Amber wanted me to look at a bump for her," I lied. Amber nodded then we sat down.

"Okay," Fabian said uneasily. With that the game started again.

Nina was dared to smoke two packs of cigarettes (She has a killer cough), Alfie to drink toilet water (he threw up, but started eating so I guess he's okay), Mick to go steal Patricia's closest neighbors garden gnome (Patricia's closest neighbor is a mile away so it was fun to see him run), Fabian had to flash a car (It was a long wait to find a car but so worth it), Mara had to graffiti the towns library (Freaked her the fuck out), Willow had to post naked pictures online (That suprisngly isn't too uncommon for our school), and Patricia had to do a strip tease for the guys (I think Eddie enjoyed by the way his tent went up if you catch my drift).

I looked at the clock and saw it was midnight. I guess we should start the next round of snacks. I got up and pulled the chips, salsa and guacamole out. I sat it in the middle of our couch pile. It's convient to have circle couches to lay on. Next I took out the vodka gummy bears.

"You lied to me!" KT gasped taking a handful. Patricia laughed before taking a chip.

"Eddie, go get the Grey goose and glasses," I called. He went to the bar and poured drinks. He passed them out. As he got to Patricia, I stuck my foot out. He tripped and dropped the drink on her. She screamed and stood up. She grabbed a drink from him and threw it in his face.

"You asshole!" Patricia screamed. He threw another drink so she grabbed a schnapps bottle throwing it in his face. They made their way outside with a drink war. When they ran out they came back in.

"Go take a bath, you two and be back soon," I said.

"There's no bathtubs in the bathroom," Eddie said.

"No fucking way, Joy," Patricia said understanding my drift. The bathtub is in the sex room, we call it the bathroom of sexiness.

"Queen Joy commands it or no more drinks for you," I said. Patricia rolled her eyes then gestured for Eddie to follow. I'm a motherfucking genius! I looked over and saw Amber flirting with Jerome. She knows I like him, ugh. I ran over and tapped her shoulder.

"What?" Amber said annoyed.

"I think we need to look at your bump again," I said dragging her into the girls bathroom.

"Seirously your horny already?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Stay away from Jerome," I threatened. She tilted her head.

"Are you sure you just don't want me with anyone else?" She asked cockily.

"No, stay away from him," I said.

"Oh my god you're clingy," She said.

"You're already pissing me off!" I said.

"Don't be such a bitch," She said. I scoffed.

"You think you're so high a mighty," I said.

"You call yourself, Queen," She said walking closer to me.

"Brat,"

"Bitch," She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer. My tongue entered her lips and battled for dominance. She tasted like tropical fruits a few minutes we stopped and stared at each other.

"So until next time," I said.

"Yeah," She said.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," She said leaving. This blonde is gonna drive me insane.

* * *

_**I ship Amoy (Amber&Joy) because they are just so fucking full of themselves and I love it. They won't be in a relationship relationship but there will be makeout scenes with them. I warned you guys it was multi ship. I sort of did this because all of the guys usually get the slash action, and I'm all about girl power. No I'm not bi or lesbian I am straight but there is nothing wrong with being either in my eyes. Tell me if you like any other slash couples.**_

_** Also the little Addie (Amber&Eddie) was in honor of one of my best friends who ships them like hell. The Jamber is for my Jamber people and the Peddie was for my amazing peddie shippers. There will be way more couples like Jara, Amfie, Mickber, Fabina, Moy, Jeroy, Mabian, this story will be going way out there. **_

_**Again I would love to thank you for favorites, comments, follows and just plain views you are fucking awesome and I'm seeing new people read this story that I never have seen before so that's exciting. I think this is 2 chapters in like 10 hours so win for me! Also tell me what you think should happen at the sleepover.**_

_**Julia: Hells yeah it will be,**_

_**Justcallmeposh: Sex room is fun and thanks for support. **_

_**ayooOELLEm: Was this fast?**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Hells yeah it will.**_

_**Houseofanubis2: Its a teenage party of course it's crazy. Yeah I though shoplifting would be shocking. Sex room is fun!**_

_**Perfectlyimperfect7: Thank you, badass makes everything better. And sex room yay!**_

_**Corrin Rosen: Yay I'm perf.**_

_**Jamber111: Thanks and yeah I'm trying to catch attention.**_

_**DesiredHOA01: I don't know if that's good or bad but you're shocked so that's cool.**_

_**Guest: Sex room yayyyyy! **_


	5. Bathtime kisses

_Warning: Matureish scenes but not M. _

* * *

_Patricia_

Fucking dead, Joy is fucking dead to me. She is making me and him bathe in the sexy bathroom and she is making us do it together. I lead him through the bedroom into the bathroom.

"Were you planning this, Trixie?" Eddie said cockily gesturing to the champagne and rose petals.

"No, well I knew someone would end up here," I said.

"Ah, so is it normal to have sex after the sexy bath?" He said.

"Just get your ass in the bath," I commanded rolling my eyes. I pulled my multicolored hair up into a bun.

"Yes, boss," Eddie mocked slipping into the newly drawn bath. I got in after him.

"I can't believe I have to do this," I scoffed.

"Well might as well have champagne," He said grabbing the bottle.

"Weren't drinks what got us into this?" I said.

"Yes, but I want more drinks," He said handing me a glass. I nodded and let the expensive drink trickle into my mouth. I grabbed the strawberries and started eating them. Eddie laughed.

"What?" I questioned the American.

"The way you eat strawberries, well way you eat everything," He said.

"How do I eat?" I asked.

"Sexily, you twirl things in your mouth, lick your lips, make smacking noises. You eat like your having sex," He said amused. I threw the stem of the strawberry onto an empty plate.

"Alright Miller, I know you think I'm cute and I need a new sex partner. The guy I wanted as a sex partner wanted too much for me to be faithful. We bang when I say we bang and if I want to take it further then we take it further," I said. He chuckled.

"I don't take orders, sweetheart," He said. I tilted my head.

"You do from me, fucker," I said.

"Alright bitch, I take the offer but when I want sex we do it," He said.

"Fine, Miller but you have to know how to keep up with me," I said.

"Believe me, Patricia, you'll need to keep up with me," He said. I gave him a smirk then took another drink of champagne. He returned the smirk then we clinked glasses.

I traced my toes up his leg, rubbing up and down. He smiled and rubbed my upper thigh. We played this little game, but then he got an idea. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap. I looked into his hazel eyes, looking like a sea.

I grabbed his chin, pulling him close. His lips were rough yet soft at the same time. He bit my lip forcing his tongue into mine. His hands felt up and down my body grabbing my ass. Our tongues battled for dominance. He tasted like whiskey and smoke, two of my favorite things. He tugged on my lip while I tugged on his. My legs wrapped around his waist as I inched closer wanted to feel his body. We kept kissing then stopped.

"Next time, we'll go all the way," I said.

"Fair enough," He said. He lifted me out of the bath and I wrapped a towel around myself. He wrapped one around his waist. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips then threw on my black silk kimono. We walked out of the bedroom then up front.

"How was the love making?" Nina asked, as we walked in.

"We didn't make love, you know I like to go longer than that," I said sitting next to Joy. She squinted her eyes at me.

"You aren't lying are you?" She said.

"Nope," I said before shoving a handful of gummy bears into my mouth. She muttered to herself then stood.

"Let's play Just dance," She said turning on the large tv wall and turning off the smaller tv's.

"I hate kinect," Alfie whined. "It takes forever to pick me up,"

"Don't be a pussy," I said taking more drunken gummy bears. He gave me a look.

"Who wants to go first?" Joy asked pulling up the game.

"Let's have the boys do a dance, then girls then each do individual," KT said. She's one of those people that can be drunk and still sound coherent because I know she's drunker than us.

"The boys should do Super bass," Amber said.

"I like it, come on," Joy said pulling up Super bass, the guys groaned but got up.

"Why the shit are we girls?" Jerome asked as the music started.

"I kind of like it," Alfie said.

"You sick, boy," Jerome said. The girls were cracking up and so was I.

"Looking sexy boys," Willow said holding up her flip camera.

"What the shit is this?" Mick asked doing an over done dance move.

"We are fucking, gorillas," Eddie said.

"This is stupid," Fabian groaned, he looked so red. The girl on the scene changed outfits quickly.

"She is a fucking magician!" Jerome said.

"I was a magician," Alfie said.

"Great story, bro make me sammich," Eddie said.

"How drunk are you guys?" Mara asked.

"So drunk," Fabian answered.

"So drunk, I'm so drunk, we're so drunk," Eddie said. Him and Fabina did asloppy high five.

"Pay attention to the screen!" Joy commanded. Mick tripped over the rug.

"Hey, Mick are you dead?" Alfie asked.

"Yes," Mick said.

"Okay, just making sure, I'll miss you," Alfie said.

"Miss you too," Mick said putting his face into the white rug.

"Throw up in my rug and I shoot you," I said.

"Kay," Mick said burying his face farther into the carpet. Jerome tripped over Mick and fell on top of his body. "Arg! Clarke off my ass!" Mick called.

"You get your ass off my stomach," Jerome said.

"I'll help!" Alfie said then falling onto Jerome's head. "Ooh, fluffy," He said placing his head onto Jerome's hair.

"Lewis off the hair!" Jerome said.

"When me and Eddie were gone did you get them drunker?" I asked.

"Yea," Amber said giggling.

"Okay, no more dancing. We can watch The Great Gatsby," Joy said turning the game off. Fabian, Eddie and Joy sat up the pillows and blankets. Eddie and Fabian had to drag the guys into a different position. I sat next to Joy as normal. As a change up though Ambee rested her head in Joy's lap which was weird.

"Why are we watching this?" Eddie asked.

"I love Leonardo Dicaprio," Joy said. Amber whispered something in her ear and they giggled. Joy whispered something back and Amber laughed. Okay what the hell?

"What's this about?" Alfie asked loudly.

"It hasn't started yet, you'll see," Mara replied.

"Who's Leoprataprio?" Jerome asked.

"Leonardo?" Joy asked.

"Farto?" Mick said.

"Who farted? Swear this time it wasn't me," Alfie said. Oh here we go.

"Just shut up," Amber said.

"Please do," Nina said. The movie finally started, but was interrupted by so many drunk questions. I went to go get popcorn and Eddie came over. He bent down.

"Let's go to the sex room," He whispered seductively in my ear.

"Maybe I don't want to," I said.

"We had a deal, when one says jump the other jumps like the damn Easter bunny," He said. I grabbed his towel, then moved to his manhood. He shot up quickly.

"Let's go jump then, Easter bunny," I said.

* * *

_**Hey you guys. I never update this fast but I'm excited I can do this for you guys and I'm glad you love. The views, favorites, follows, reviews is just so amazing to me. This story has 21 follows already and it's so new.**_

_**Peddie4ever: Thanks and was this good?**_

_**Guest: Is this a good time?**_

_**Cruzguadlupe6: :) and I love how you comment in another language.**_

_**Guest: Lol yes! Did you like the bathtub scene?**_

_**Kathryn: Maybe you never know it is a two night sleepover ;)**_

_**Marie Sparkles: Awesomer.**_

_**House of Anubis Fan 1: You're awesomer.**_

_**Marie sparkles: Thanks I'm really trying!**_

_**Gleek4260: I'm glad you like it!**_

_**Gleek4260: Badass and parties is always fun.**_

_**Gleek4260: Sleepovers are always awesome.**_

_**Justcallmeposh: Badass is always more fun.**_

_**xxnakiyahloveablexx: Thank you and peddie is in the bathroom lol.**_

_**Gleek4260: Thank you and I'll keep up.**_

_**DesiredHOA01: Vodkabears lol and they're a real thing.**_

_**XxAquaMangoxX: Thank you and was the peddie good?**_

_**Jamber111: I'm so glad you like Joy/Amber and the couples! Thanks I'm not that amazing though.**_

_**Corrin Rosen: Peddie is the perfest**_


	6. Dirty Little Secret

_The next day..._

* * *

_Patricia_

Last night was run. When I woke up this morning Eddie was asleep still. I heard him stir then looked.

"Up, Milly," I said doing myeye makeup.

"Aren't you hungover?" He asked sleepily.

"Of course not, anyway on Saturdays we usually go do whatever then come back at night and you have 5 minutes to get the hell out my house," I said snapping my compact shut.

"Fine, Trixie," He said getting up. He bumped me before he walked out of the door. I scoffed loudly.

Soon everyone left my house and so did I. I knew we would meet up later. I called my maid and told her to clean up the mess, she should be used to it by now. PI have some business to take care of. I need new clothes, so it's shoplifting time. It's more of a way to get a rush. I walked into the fancy mall not too far from my house.

I slipped into a store called, Loft. I walked around pretending to look at things. I found a loose fitting blouse. I looked around and quickly stuffed it into my purse. No one saw, so good so far.

I walked around the store picking up multiple shirts, and pants. When I was done I looked in my purse then went into the bathroom, locking myself in the stall. I took a knife out of my purse and looked at the white alarm tag they had on it. I snapped it off all of the items then made my way to the door.

"Thank you for shopping with us," The sales lady called. I smirked at the irony, oh people are such idiots.

I also got items from a jewelry store, and beauty store then I went pickpockting. When I was bored I stopped and sat on a bench. I sighed loudly. This probably needs to stop before I get caught, but it's like an addiction and I don't want to get off the high.

_Nina_

Hands wrapped around my waist and pushed me into the wall. I grinned wickedly as I saw who had held me. He smiled with his hair flopping over his pretty eyes. He's my friend but in our group of friends no one stays together.

"Nina," He said his British accent sounding so sexy as he felt me.

"Yes, Bae?" I asked. I rubbed my hands around his thighs.

"What do you want to do today?" He said.

"Be with you," I said. He laughed quietly.

"Of course but where do you want to go?" He said.

"We should keep ourselves quiet. Be each others dirty little secret," I said.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret," He sang the melody to the song. I laughed and kissed my new secret.

It's Fabian. The little geeky rockstar of the group. He can play guitar and sing and be cute. What? Being cute is a full time job, okay. We aren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend but we have been on dates and are close. I love him so much. Hopefully we can just be happy like this.

* * *

_Saturday night..._

* * *

_Eddie_

Round two. It's Saturday so we have another "sleepover".

"So what happened today?" Joy asked us.

"I need a job," I grumbled. My dad said its great I made new friends but I need a job and whatever.

"What type of job?" Mara asked.

"Doesn't matter, just a job," I said.

"You could come work at one of my moms resturaunts," Joy said.

"So I'd work under your mom?" I asked.

"No, you'd work under me. It'd put you in the resturaunt I'm manager of," She said.

"Alright sounds good, thanks Joy," I said.

"Mo problem but just to let you know I'm a bitchy boss," She said.

"If I can handle Patricia then I can handle you," I said. Patricia flipped me the finger.

"You're a dickhead," Patricia said before taking a puff of her cigarette.

"And you're a bitch," I said. She glared at me then rolled her eyes.

"Anyone else do anything intresting?" Joy asked changing topics.

"I went shopping," Patricia said holding up her wrist showing what I guess is a new charm bracelet.

"Cute," Amber said loudly. "You always have nice stuff and daddy would never let me buy all of that at once," Ambee continued annoyed.

"Just lucky," Patricia said. I squinted. Patricia seems smug and I know she isn't the type of girl to be smug about shopping. She's a badass so somethinghaved must have happened today, and I intend to find out. After all she is my friend with benefits.

* * *

**_Haha you thought i was gonna do a peddie sex scene, no you'll just have to wait awhile. Short I know, I apologize. But today is a big deal I have what is like a prom for my grade today and I'll look like a princess so I'm excite. And the theme is Mardi Gras. Eep summer for me starts Friday and it's a half day and the updates will come in so quick and I have these ideas for an Anubis girls story and a peddie story and just am exploding with idea. Thanks for reviews, follows, favorites, views I mean we have like 20 favorites and that's ridiculous._**

**_Peddie4ever: Peddie is fun!_**

**_Guest: Was this fast?_**

**_Guest: Thanks_**

**_XxAquaMangoxX: Thanks and maybe you never know._**

**_Houseofanubisfan2: Sexy time._**

**_Perfectlyimperfect7: Thanks and yep they do._**

**_Jamber111: :) and thanks._**

**_DesiredHOA01: Yea vodka gummy bears are real I saw it on we heart it and tumblr._**

**_Peddiesongfics: Maybe so..._**

**_Peddiesongfics: Thanks_**

**_K drama queen: Thanks I try and be funny and I wouldn't do the dares either._**

**_Crusguadalupe6: Oh that makes sense well for reading._**

**_Boob grabber: nice name btw and thanks._**

**_Fabina4eves: Thank you and was the Fabina good?_**

**_Marie Sparkles: Thank you and I love peddie too!_**

**_Gleek4260: Thanks and drunk guys are fun to write._**

**_xxnakiyahloveablexx: Yes, yes she did._**

**_Sugarcubes101: Thank you I practice them a lot._**


	7. Learning curve

_Monday morning... _

* * *

_Amber_

The weekend was perfect as fuck. Saturday night I teased Joy, to death. Oh, she's so easy. I stepped out of my nice black Mercedes and adjusted my skirt. I heard the very distinct motorcycle and saw it park next to me. Patricia took off her helmet, shaking out her colorful hair.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hi," She said not as nicely. I would be affected by her tone but she doesn't do nice. We started to walk into the school with people staring as always. Of course people will look at me I'm fabulous.

"We have test scores back," I said happily.

"For what?" Patricia asked.

"Science," I said. I dragged her over to the large board where grades were posted.

"B as usual," She said. I looked for my name. My jaw dropped. An F? He dared to give me an F? No one gives Amber Millington an F! I know I'm dumb as a brick but you can't just do that! I charm everyone into good grades.

"I need to go have a talk with Mr. Fitz," I said turning on my heels and rushing away. People moved as I walked through the hallways. I found my dumb teachers office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Mr. Fitz called. Mr. Fitz is a new teacher so I should probably show him how things work.

At this school my friends and I get the best grades, even when we don't deserve them. Now for Patricia to keep up her image she just gets B's and C's but the rest of us are amazing 24/7. I need good grades to be cheerleading captains, and head of student council. Yes Joy is president but she goes over everything through me.

"Hello, Mr. Fitz," I said flipping my blonde hair. The 30 year old teacher was focused on his MacBook.

"Anything I can help you with Ms. Millington?" He asked.

"My test grade, I don't understand the F," I said.

"Most of your multiple choice was incorrect, or unanswered and your essay was incoherent," He said.

"Is there any way I could change that?" I asked. I slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons of my blouse and closed his MacBook.

"Ms. Millington," He trailed. I slid onto his desk, crossing my legs.

"Mr. Fits they call me a slut, but I do give great sex. Do you want to change my grade and find out why that is?" I asked kicking my legs up onto his shoulder. He gulped. I know he could see my crotch this way, my underwearless crotch.

"T-t-this is," He stuttered.

"Please, Mr. Fitz," I said teasing with his chest. I unbutton all of them on my blouse showing my lacey strapless bra holding my C cups.

"Um," He said. Damn this guy is hard. I threw off my blazer, blouse, and skirt leaving me in high heels. He looked amazed at me.

"Yes or no?" I asked crossing my arms. He just nodded.

"98," He offered. I gave him another look. "101," He said. I smiled and slid into his lap.

"That's more like it," I said before getting undoing his pants. I'm such a smartass.

After a few minutes I sat in his lap while he pulled up the grade book. My blouse hung loosely on me, with nothing else on.

"See this?" Mr. Fitz asked showing my pitiful 50 on the test.

"Mmhmm," I said. He hit a few buttons and it turned into a 100.

"Tada, there it is Ms. Millington," He said. I turned to look him in the eyes.

"And this won't happen again will it?" I asked.

"Never," He agreed. I grinned like the Cheshire cat just not as creepy.

"Thanks love," I said giving his member a quick squeeze then standing. I gathered my clothes, dressed the stole Mr. Fitz's Starbucks coffee. I exited feeling proud. Oh I'm such a fuckinh genius.

Joy

In the middle of our daily student council meeting our leader, Amber came in late. Not very late but late. Amber looked flushed but smug. She sat down at the end of the table right next to me.

"Okay we can start," Amber said closing her blazer tighter.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Ms. Mercer it's not important," She said. I raised an eyebrow and she mouthed 'tell you later'. I nodded.

Mara, who is vice president started speaking and I could feel someone touching my leg. I looked at Amber and she gave a small wink before looking back to Mara. I blushed a deep ruby color.

I could feel Amber's soft hand feeling up my thigh, massaging it. She's driving me insane and this is after what she knew happened at the sleepover. Jerome and I ended in the sex room. She was a little pissed so now she's been teasing me. I felt her pinch. She pinched harder, and harder. I had to bite my tongue. After one pinch too hard I let out a loud yelp. Everyone turned to me.

"Is something wrong Joy?" Mara asked.

"I think a bug bit me," I lied a little embarrassed.

"Right now?" Mara asked confused.

"Ms. Jaffray that's enough lets not interrogate the poor girl," Amber said before giving me a devil like grin.

"Okay then," Mara said sitting down. She gave me a questioning look and I nodded saying I'm fine.

"So since Halloween is coming up and the Halloween bash is starting lets put some rules in place," Amber said standing.

"Like no homosexual affections," One asshole, named Josh said. Amber gave him a dirty look. Mara and I gave him one too.

"What's wrong with a homosexual?" She asked.

"Dirty, and all have STD's. It's not like you're one, Amber," Josh said. Ambee bit her tongue.

"No," She lied. What? I gave her a look. "But I am bi sexual," She said after a few minutes. I breathed easier. No one in the room looked shocked but Josh. It's not like a secret most people know.

"Very dirty Ms. Amber," He said.

"And you're very ignorant. What else is new? I know I'm a slut. Do you know your a close minded ignorant person?" Amber said. Most intellgent thing that has came out of her mouth ever. Josh got quiet.

"I must excuse myself," He said standing.

"Go ahead," Amber said waving her hand. Once he left she said something sounding like 'peasant'. That's why she turns me the fuck on.

"Can we continue?" Mara asked.

"Yes," Amber said. "Real rules this time,"

Within 30 minutes we made up a list of rules. Those rules including no drinking, smoking or sex on school property even though my friends and I will probably break those rules. When we were done we had about 5 minutes before we had to go to our first real class. Amber and I went to the bathroom.

"Why were you late?" I asked.

"Getting my grade changed," Amber said looking in the mirror. She pushed her breast up.

"Seriously?" I asked. When she 'gets her grade changed' its code for sex

"I can't have an F on that test it brings me down to a motherfucking D," She said glossing her perfect pink lips. I pouted. "Don't be sad, I'll give you some later too," She said wickeldly. I rolled my eyes and she walked over. She pushed me onto the wall and kissed me hardly. She felt me up then gave me a dirty grin. She left and I just stood there, until the school bell rang.

* * *

**_I'M OUT OF SCHOOL OFFICALLY! Anyway more updates and stories so whoooo! Um there was a lot of Amber this chapter and I decided to talk about homosexuals because of how much they are treated poorly when they are normal and it is wrong to mess with them for being them. Anyway this story has 20 favs, 80 reviews and 28 follows! Holy poop you guys! Also all of the views! Holy holy poop pooop! Okay hahah weird time over...for now. Since it's summer where I write like a motherfucker so it'll be fun. I have like a peddie story then like an Amfie story then another cast story then many more. A chapter was supposed to be coming yesturday but you see what had happened was I spent like my full afternoon watching Kingsley my favorite youtuber so yeah you know. Anyway hope you enjoyed!_**

**_Guest: Sorry it was a little late but I'm glad it's your fave. _**

**_DirectionerSibunaPeddie1085: She cut off the alarms on the tags and hid the items so no one noticed._**

**_Cruzguadalupe6: Thanks and maybe later their will be. _**

**_Houseofanubisfan2: Maybe he will but then again maybe he won't lol quoting songs. And I'm glad you love and yay Fabina!_**

**_Marie Sparkels: Yayyyy! Thank you!_**

**_FNRutterHOA: I'm glad._**

**_DesiredHOA01: Heheheh_**

**_Alexandra: Can do! :)_**

**_Guest: Hells yeah FTW! Thanks and I will try to keep updating!_**

**_xXAquaMangoxX: Thank you :)_**

**_FabianNina4eva4568: Maybe they will, lol knowing me they probably will._**

**_xxnakiyahlofeablexx: I'm glad you pay attention and why ae eyou confused! Also thank you!_**

**_Gleek4260: Thanks, thanks again and yay update day!_**

**_Fabina4eves: Well they are one of my specialties heheh thanks._**


	8. Free Period

_Free Period for Eddie..._

* * *

_Eddie_

Schedules at this school are a cluster fuck. The first class is always a "club" time that you have to sign up for. I was forced into Drama Club. Now is my free period. I decided to sneak into the forest. All I need is music and a cigarette. I pulled out my pack and put in my headphones. Fall out boy blared in my ears as I took a puff. I leaned back and stared at the trees. I shut my eyes.

"Get your ass up," A voice said in my ear. I cracked my eye open and saw Patricia.

"What?" I asked.

"Where are your cigarettes?" She asked.

"Backpack," I muttered annoyed. She lite one up. "Why are you here?"

"I'm bored, let's skip," She said blowing out a ring of smoke.

"To do what?" I asked.

"Well maybe not," She said. I closed my eyes again. Something grabbed my member. I opened my eyes again. "Come on,"

"Right here?" I asked.

"Yea, Miller. I told you that you play by my rules," She said, I grinned devilishly and grabbed her waist.

* * *

_**AN: Since this is a T story and I know not everyone likes sex scenes I am putting them in a story called "M-shots" so look for the peddie shot there if you want to see it. That's why this chapter is shorter.**_

* * *

Eddie

Patricia laid on me naked. My leather jacket covered us both as we curled together. Her multi-colored hair spread across my nude chest.

"We don't need to _go_ to class," I said.

"Thought so," She said standing. She pulled out a different outfit from her bag and changed. I put on my uniform since it was all I had.

"Your motorcycle has space?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you'll have to hold onto me since you can't drive," She said.

"Don't patronize me about it," I said pulling my blazer on.

"Come on," She said taking my hand. Her rings pierced into my skin as she gripped tightly. "I have a shortcut but we have to be quiet, it's a trespassing zone and the owner has guns so yeah," She said. I smiled as she pulled my through the forest. She ran pretty well in heels.

Her shortcut was downhill. She released my hand and walked in front of me. A river rushed below us and she ran ahead. I tried to run and keep quiet as well. We made it to the school parking lot where we had to keep being quiet. We jumped on her motorcycle and drove away. She drove fast and angry which really doesn't surprise me. I held her waist.

"Let's go to Joy's parents place, they let us drink," Patricia said.

"Drinking at 10 am, only you Patricia," I said. She shrugged then drove downtown. She parked in front of the building then we walked inside.

"Two tequila shots," Patricia called as she entered the Japanese restaurant. The people at the bar smiled at the loyal customer.

"I'm not drinking this early," I said sitting in the booth with her.

"Fine, then get breakfast," She said. A waiter came over handing us menus. "Just keep the shots coming, and those noodely things,"

"At 10 am?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said.

"Waffles and coffee," I said. The waiter left Patricia and I alone. She took another shot, puckering up for a second.

"You think the Sweetie will be pissed?" She asked.

"Who?" I questioned.

"Headmaster Sweetie," She said putting lime in her shot. My dad. That's why I go to this dumb school, it's my dads.

"Oh, he probably won't notice," I said.

"He's pretty clueless, but at least I can get away with things easier," She smirked. I smiled and let out a light laugh. This will be an intresting day.

* * *

_**So tada chapter! If you read the sex scene then did you like it? I don't want to go as mature as I wanted but I think it was pretty good. Um I have a peddie story called Bonnie and Clyde so check that out. Again I'd like to thank you for your support on this story, it blows me away, 94 reviews in 7 chapters! Aaaahhhhh! Readers are amazing to me!**_

_**Hudsonrose11: Yay peddie and thanks for the love.**_

_**Fabina4eves: Tada update!**_

_**1990'sAnubisShake: Thank you so much.**_

_**TRIX19: Thank you a lot it means a lot.**_

_**Marie Sparkles: Thank you I try so hard.**_

_**Houseofanubisfan2: Thanks and I'll try an add in a bunch of couples.**_

_**Cruzguadalupe6: :) thanks**_

_**Jamber4life: There will be some Jamber scenes. **_

_**Gleek4260: Thank you and yep! You'll do great! **_

_**SugarCubes101: Thank you, was this a quick update?**_

_**Winxjaderamsey: In a good way?**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thanks**_

_**SexyFister: Update time!**_

_**DesiredHOA01: Is that a good whoa?**_


	9. Killer

_Warning abuse, death and drugs. A bit dark._

* * *

_Nina_

After first period, I went to my locker. Amber skipped over.

"I'm ditching," Amber said.

"Great for you," I said pulling out my Trigonometry book.

"We all are. Patricia and Eddie already dissapeared. Just skip at least a period," Amber said. "Ask for a bathroom pass, then take off,"

"Ambs," I whined.

"Just do it, you need some alone time," She said. "We're all going to meet up at 4 so don't be late," She walked away swinging her hips. I sighed. Ditching can't hurt. I shut my locker door and heard the bell ring. As a rush of people came I slipped into the bathroom and locked myself in the big stall.

I stood on the toilet and banged on the small window above. I pushed it open and crawled through the window, landing on the grass. I picked up my messenger bag then scampered across the courtyard trying to not be seen by security. I hid behind bushes and tried to make my way to the gate. Three guards stood at the entrance. Of course they need to protect a bunch of rich kids.

"Whats up?" A voice asked and I almost jumped.

"Alfie, what are you doing?" I whisper hissed.

"Sneaking out," He said in a duh voice.

"No way we can get out," I said.

"Yes, we can. Jerome," Alfie hissed. Jerome crawled over to us.

"Oh my god," I muttered. Jerome picked up a large rock and threw it at the closest car. Security ran to the car

"Run," Jerome said. Alfie, Jerome and I ran to the gate, pulling it open then ran away. About 3 blocks away we stopped.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're leaving?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah, I need to stop somewhere. Don't worry," I said.

"Bye Nins," Alfie said.

"Bye," Jerome said.

"Thanks for helping me sneak out," I said. The two guys left and I looked around, making sure no one followed or saw me. I walked into a small boutique and made my way to the bathroom. I changed into ripped shorts, baggy hoodie and sunglasses. I left the bathroom and went to the cashier.

The cashier was my friend, Kali. She turned the closed sign on the door, locked it then shut the blinds. She handed me a bag of pills and a vial of liquid.

"Nins, these are dangerous," Kali warned.

"You know why I need them," I said looking at them. She sighed.

"Nina, you don't have to do this," She said.

"It'll go fine, now I need something else to relax or have fun. Anything?" I asked. She handed me two other bags. She pointed to a bag of pills

"Extasy, you'll blank out but it's fun. Marjuanna relax. If you want your other "project" to be any more dangerous then mix these and add alcohol," She said.

"I'm gonna need something so that I can do this," I said.

"Nina, just be careful," She said. I nodded and left the store, bags stuffed into my jacket. I walked to a large apartment building and went inside. My step-father was there.

I hate my Step-Father. He broke up with my mother then somehow got custody of me. He hits me and calls me names. He's the reason I went on birth control and I'm bi. I'm bi because I figured maybe a girl wouldn't hurt me like him. He's why I'm not perfect, why I hang out with who I hang out with.

I like getting drunk and smoking and having sex because no feelings are attached, now I have Fabian. I feel like if I want to keep Fabian then I can't let my stepfather ruin my emotions. I'm done with him.

"Nina, make me something," Frank called.

"Okay, father," I said. I went to the kitchen and poured some vodka into a Martini glass. I put in some food coloring, cherry then added the fun part. I poured in the pink liquid. Next were my special pills. This way whichever he has he dies.

Next I made a sandwich. I added in the Extasy, marjuanna then special pills. I sat it down then took a pill of Extasy myself. My head started spinning. Okay I can do this. No I can't. I pulled out a cigarette and took a smoke of that. Okay I think I'm good.

"Nina!" The bastard called. Oh yeah I can do this. I gave him the drink and sandwich. He took a bite of his sandwich. He started blinking making me smile. He took a sip of his drink then started blinked then choking.

"You've done enough to me, now you'll burn in hell," I hissed in his ear. I saw him go pale, he wasn't dead. I had time to cover my tracks. I threw the drink and sandwich away then cleaned my DNA away. I planted the death drugs and vial on him. They'll think he's an overdosed druggy, I'll collect his fortune and get to move in with my mother and gram.

I cleaned all the security cameras out of the house, then cleared them from the apartment. As I left the building a surge of guilt rushed over me. I popped an Extasy into my mouth and pulled out my phone.

"Fabian," I said.

"Yes?" Fabian asked.

"I'm going to prison," I wheezed.

"What?" Fabian asked confused.

"Step-dad," I said simply.

"No, Nins, no," He whispered. He knew I'd been thinking.

"I-I don't, please come get me," I cried.

"Alright, we're making a cover story okay," He said.

"Okay," I croaked tears entering my voice. I breathed in and out continuing to walk. A cab came and Fabian got out. I gestured for him to come on and we walked to the park. I looked at him crying. He hugged me.

"He's gone, Nins. Your story is you ditched class to be with me. We went to lunch, you came home found him dead with the pills. It's just that simple," Fabian said rubbing my back.

"Do you have any water I need more pills!" I cried burying my head into his chest.

"I'm not letting you get addicted. Give me the pills," He said. I handed over the pills and weed. "Come on my princess,"

"They're putting me in foster, I just thought! My mother doesn't know!" I cried.

"Nins, calm down. I thought this over too, Amber said her parents were looking for a new kid. Amber said she hates them all but you two are best friends, the problem is solved," He said.

"Alright let's call police," I said hugging him. He kissed me.

"Besides, you're forgetting you're above the law with me. My moms as high as they get in crime," He said. I nodded and hugged him closer. We walked back to the crime scene and I dialed 999.

"I need help, I think my fathers dead," I cried into the phone. Fabian nodded and held my waist. I gave my information, and told my story. I breathed troubled as police came.

Fabian and I were questioned, until an officer deemed it suicide. No jail, no jail yet. I kissed Fabian. I thought about what just happened. I'm a killer, and I think I'm okay with it.

* * *

_**Nina's a killer. Will she continue to kill? Will she turn herself in? Why is Fabian covering up for her? **_

_**Hey guys so that was fun, I like that as a killer secret. Haha I'm punny and AHHHHHHH 104 reviews! Never had that many so fast I'm gonna explode! **_

_**Marie Sparkles: wink wink ;)**_

_**Guest: Yea sex scenes will probably come soon. They're little treats.**_

_**1990'sAnubisShake: Thank you, it is a fun process.**_

_**Jamber4Life: Lol yes you do, they should come soon.**_

_**Houseofanubisfan2: Did you like this?**_

_**Corrin Rosen: Hahah Zayn like 1D**_

_**DesiredHOA01: Yea good whoa.**_

_**Gleek4260: Thank you and yaya you liked my M ness. I probably will do more. I'm sort of excited, I hope it's actually good and not bad. I don't want it to fully focus on new students because its house of Anubis not house of new characters that are probably getting a spinoff.**_

_**Sugarcubes101: Thank you :). Yeah it's a bit different but I'm glad you liked.**_

_**xxnakiyahloveable: I'm glad you love.**_


	10. Problems

_Warning medical conditions (you'll see what I mean), self harm and drugs. A bit dark._

* * *

_Nina_

The police told me that Amber's parents were now my guardians. Apparently they don't trust my mother to have me, which is sad. So here I am in my new house, in my "sisters" room. Amber was having a mini fashion show. I just finished telling Ambee what I di. And she was trying to lighten the mood.

"Nins, I don't agree with what you did but now it's done," She said staring into a mirror.

"I feel so bad," I said looking down wringing my wrist. She sighed.

"If you really feel so bad then turn yourself in," She said.

"I can't! I can't loose my life!" I shrieked.

"See thought so. Everyone in this group has secrets, and we intend to keep it that way. Many are illegal but that's fine. If you keep to you and people keep to them then your secret shall stay secret," She said redoing her red lipstick.

"Something else is wrong," I muttered.

"What Nins?" She asked. I almost spoke up but shut myself.

"Nothing it's dumb," I said. She shut her lipstick and smiled at me.

"See you seem better already. Let's go to Patricia's," She said walking away. I looked down at my hands. I swear I could see blood. I shut my eyes and felt an adrenaline, the scene playing out again. I felt so powerful like I could do it again. I was in control, no one could hurt me. "Nina!" Amber called.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I stood and walked down to see her inside her Mercedes. We had dressed up, since after dinner we were all going out. She unzipped her jacket revealing a leather bralet top, with matching pants.

"Daddy, would kill me if he saw this," She said teasing her wild blonde hair. she quickly peeled out of the driveway and drove through town. I pulled out a cigarette and light up trying to take away the stress. "Relax," Amber said.

"I can't!" I cried. She pulled to a stoplight and picked up her leopard print purse. She handed me a thing of pills.

"When I need to get something done I take these. One is enough to calm you down," She said. I downed a pill and blinked sleepily. "Better?" I nodded, sedated.

"What do you need to go through that caused you to be like this?" I asked.

"Lets just say I need these to live with myself," She said.

_Amber_

I parked the car in front of the restaurant, one of Joy's family's of course. The valet took my key, then Nina and I walked in. She's been so out of it. I had to dress her and everything. She's in a red dress, breast poking out and high heels. Now she's dazed.

We sat down at the VIP table with our friends. I sat in between Jerome and Nina. Everyone looked good as always. This group of friends doesn't go around in any sort of fucking way. We have an image to keep up. We're the "perfect" people you wanna be.

"Look who's here," Joy said. I smirked at my sex partner.

"Just a little late," I said as a waiter came around with wine. "Oh she'll have water," I said pointing to Nina.

"Why?" Jerome asked.

"She isn't feeling well, you know with everything going on," I lied. I can't tell them what I gave Nina. I'm not even supposed to have those pills but I paid good money for them.

"Oh," Mara said sadly. Nina just stared forward in her daze.

"She looks high," Mick commented.

"She looks sick," Fabian said worriedly. I shrugged as Fabian to Nina. I take them all the time and I'm fine. He ushered her to the bathroom.

"That's weird," Patricia said. Waiters came with our main course.

"You think we'll get in trouble for ditching today?" Alfie asked.

"No, Sweeties wrapped around my little finger," I said.

"Gross, with an old guy. Really Ambs?" Joy said. I giggled innocently as Eddie looked sick.

"Don't worry she sleeps with everyone," KT said.

"That's kind of gross though," Eddie said.

"It's not like you're a virgin either," I spat. He rolled his eyes and dove into his steak. I ate my pasta twirling each noodle so nothing spilled over.

"You look good, Millington," Jerome said.

"You? Complementing me?" I asked.

"I'm a nice guy," He said flashing his smile. I gave him a coy one back. Fabian and Nina came back, her looking better. After a little while into the meal I excused myself. I locked the bathroom door and sighed.

I took one of my pills then sighed. I took two fingers shoving them down my throat. Vomit built up into my throat and I hurled into the toilet. I looked at my hands. Fuck. Small scars were on my fingers. The stomach acid got me this time. I wiped my mouth.

Yes, I'm bulimic. I need to stop soon. Anorexia is too painful but I learned bulimia can actually make me gain weight. That's not what I want. I pulled out my makeup kit, rubbing concealer all over my hands. I felt my stomach, flat like I want it. I washed my hands and the concealer didn't rub off. Perfect. I walked back into the dining room and sat down. Just another meal, more chances to gain weight. Horrid, horrid, weight.

_Jerome_

Millington came back to the table. She looked different. Her white skin was whiter. She also smelt weird.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine," Amber said smiling. She took a bite of her dinner. She sort of looked sick to her stomach.

"No," I said quietly.

"What?" She said.

"You're sick," I said looking at her thin arms. I grabbed her wrist. She winced and ripped away. A sticky substance was on my fingers. I saw a pinkness to her wrist and little scrape marks. What the fuck?

* * *

**Hellooo, getting dramatic isn't it! Not everything is fun and games in the popular crowd. Thank you guys for following this story so far, 25 faves, 35 follows, 120 reviews I mean wow. Amber and Nina are being secrety. And why does Jerome care?**

**Guest: Yayyyy you love it!**

**Cruzguadalupe6: I'll try to have jara too.**

**Houseofanubisfan2: It's only going to get more intresting from here! Muahahah. Yay it's an update day.**

**1990'sAnubisshake: Yaya and idk she might or might not.**

**Corrin Rosen: Heeheh thanks :D**

**DesiredHOA01: Yay thank you.**

**NeddieMadiam4Ever: I could totally slip some in.**

**Jamber4Life: Oh the Jamber is just beginning ;)**

**xxnakiyahloveablexx: Yes she is.**

**Gleek4260: Yes she is and maybe idk yet. **

**K drama queen: Twist keep it exciting and Ikr!**

**Hudsonrose11: Thank you and I can do more peddie**

**FabianRutterFan: She won't, well probably won't **

**Chibaby12345: Intensity! It's fun,**

**SugarCubes101: Hehehe ik. Yeah she kind of has and yea she does. Idk maybe she goes on a killing spree. **


	11. Of love and lust

_Warning sexualness, selfharm_

* * *

_Patricia_

Weirdest dinner ever. Jerome's flirting with Amber, Nina looks like she's sick, Fabian's gone all protective over her for some reason, Joy is staring at Jerome and Amber and the weasel won't stop staring.

"A picture would last longer," I muttered. Eddie let out a chuckle. His hand rested on my thigh.

"Just admiring my friend with benefits," He said innocently.

"Uh huh, sure," I said. His hand moved to my ass and he leaned closer.

"Let's go to the bathroom," I gave him a glare but stood. "We'll be right back,"

Eddie led me to the family bathroom locking the door. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. He walked towards me grinning.

"You said when I want it I could get it and I'm horney as fuck," He started to kiss me hardly. I tried to pull away.

"Eddie, this is a bathroom," I gasped as he grabbed my ass.

"So?" He asked.

"A bit unsanitary," I said. He lifted me up easily. Holy shit he's strong. He placed me on the sink and looked at my body.

"Who cares?" Eddie asked.

"Eh fair enough," I said. We went back to kissing. My arms wrapped around his neck, and opened my legs. Eddie went between my legs and wrapped his arms around my lower back.

Kissing and feeling went on for a little while. His hands went North and he tore off my shirt like ripped it open.

We didn't go much farther than kissing and stripping though. I took a deep breath as we finished and pulled my jeans back on. I looked in the mirror and my now open breast with nothing to cover. Eddie was buttoning his shirt back.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" I asked pointing to my breast. Eddie wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I like seeing your boobs," He said. I pushed him away.

"Seriously," I said. "I can't go out topless, because that maybe and I'm just spitballing here, suggest I was having sex in a goddamn bathroom!"

"Just take this," He said handing me his leather jacket. I put it on and zipped it up.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," He said heading for the door. "Friend," He winked before leaving. Why did he wink? Was that supposed to be suggestive? Ugh that damn American causing problems and shit.

I left the bathroom and went to see my friends. We were ready to leave. Joy narrowed her eyes.

"Is that Eddie's?" Kt asked.

"No," I lied.

"Yea it is," Joy said.

"She spilled some wine on her shirt, and me being the gentleman I am just helped out the damsel in distress," Eddie said flashing his smile.

"Yea it was something like that," I murmered.

"I'm just there for my friends," He said wiggling his eyebrows. Joy raised her eyebrow but walked away.

"You think, you're sly. Don't you Miller?" I asked.

"I don't think I am," He said. He looked at me. "I know I am," He shot me a wink and walked out the door. I think I need a drink.

_Joy_

What is happening to this group? It's like everyone's acting weird as fuck. Nina hasn't left Fabians side and why the fuck are Anber and Jerome touching!? I mean it's not like I'm jealous.

Yes I am actually. I like Jerome and I like Amber and them just to flirt in front of me is so ugh. So mean because they know. So when we got to Patricia's house I sort of went to spy om them.

I'm leaning against a door with a cup to my ear listening to them. They went into the sex room! I mean seriously?

"Jerome," Amber whined.

"This is serious," Jerome said. What is serious?

"No it isn't, I swear that I'm fine," She said. What's wrong with Amber? I bet she's addicted to drugs. No she wouldn't do that.

"You're going to hurt yourself," He paused. "It's a ver-" Then Tehy stopped talking.

Amber

I placed my finger to Jerome's lips and pointed to the door. Someones listening. We went over to the door and I swung it open. Joy was on the floor.

"Soooo, what's up?" Joy asked uneasily.

"You were spying?" Jerome asked folding his arms over his chest. Joy stood up.

"Yes, now what is wrong with you?" She asked pointing to me. I looked down the hallway then pulled them both into the room, locking the door then into the bathroom.

"I'm bulimic and I hurt myself," I blurted.

"Stop joking," Joy said.

"She's not," Jerome said.

"You would have scars," She protested. I ran my hand and arms up the sink making all my concealer and foundation run off and down the drain. My hands were scarred from the stomach acid and my arms had bruises. Joy looked in horror. "Oh my god, Amber," She engulfed me into a hug.

"It's fine, it's a personal choice," I said. I could feel her crying.

"No, no one should do this," She sniffled. I patted her hair.

"I should be crying not you," I joked. Jerome smiled a bit. I gestured him into the hug. He wrapped his arms around me and Joy.

"Joy, can you let Amber and I have a second?" Jerome asked. Joy nodded and left the bathroom.

Jerome pulled me back into a hug holding my head to his chest. I hugged her torso. He leaned in close to my hair.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want to help you. Self-harm is awful and I wanna fix you,"

"Why do you care?" I cried. I didn't wanna cry in front of Joy but I don't care about him. He pressed his wrist for a few seconds revealing a large purple scar. "You put makeup on your wrist?"

"Yes, and there is more. This isn't self harm but it's still not good. You remember about last month when I wasn't at school?" He asked.

"Yea, you went on vacation," I said. He shook his head.

"Actually my dad was arrested for beating me and my sister. At school they found her bruised so they called the police. When they looked further they found that she had cuts no caused from him. She's in rehab. The last thing I want is for you there too," He said.

"Really?" I sniffled. He nodded.

"I'll help you get through this, I want to feel like I can at least help someone,"

"That's sweet,"

"Yea but don't tell anyone I've gone nice,"

"Don't tell anyone about me,"

"Fair enough," He pulled away from the hug.

"Thanks, Jerome. It means a lot,"

"No problem," he smiled and left. Clarke as my therapist? Why not.

Joy

Since when did Jerome care about people? No way he can care about my princess. Amber's mine. All mine and no one can take her from me. I will not let him hurt her the ways I've been hurt in relationships. I want to know his intentions before I let him touch princess. Princess? When did I start calling her princess? I think she's getting to me. Maybe I'm in love wit her

* * *

**Yay now like all the main drama is set! Woohooo. As sad and dark as that chapter was it was intresting to write. But there was peddie and people like peddie. Also Jamber one of my different ships. 133 reviews in 10 chapters! Exciting! Thanks for the love! **

**Guest: Yay addiction lol and dirty. Thank you for the love.**

**Guest: Peddieness is fun! Yay you're addicted.**

**Guest: Updated!**

**Haleb4ever: Thank you I try to be realistic but then again it is a story. :) thanks for the love.**

**Jamber111: Thanks and yep it was requested and I take request.**

**Marie Sparkles: Yay you love!**

**Sugarcubes101: Very, dark. Thank you and yea I will, probably add some amfie and Jeroy and jara too. Also Amber and Joy have a thing.**

**Jamber4life: Hahah was the jamberness good?**

**DesiredHOA01: Yes he's very invested.**

**Guest: Thank you and sure peddie is fine, fun to write badass peddie.**

**xXAquaMangoXx: Starting drama yay!**

**Gleek4260: Thank you and I hope this was fast.**

**Houseofanubisfan2: Secretive is fun and he has a bit of a thing for her.**


	12. Secrets unlocked

_Patricia_

Eddie and his charming and shit. I know what he's trying to do to me and it's not going to work. I refuse! His American bad boy spiel. I know his type, sort of. A player, and Patricia Williamson doesn't date players. Patricia Williamson is the player and if he wants to play the game then game set.

After dinner we all went our seperate ways and are now all at our houses. I laid in my black bed, Oovooing with Joy and watching Hit the floor. Normally I don't do dramas like this but it's pretty damn good.

"So you think you love Amber?" I asked Joy. She nodded slowly. She was also watching Hit the floor while she worked on a book report.

"Yeah but she's all hung up on Jerome," Joy said annoyed.

"Don't worry, Joy she'll come around. She has been coming onto you right?" I asked.

"True. Ugh Patricia turn some lights on in that room!" Joy scolded.

"It's perfectly light," I said. She rolled her eyes and shook her bright red painted fingernail to the webcam. "Oh shut up,"

"Mm. Bye Trix, get some sleep for school," She said.

"Yes mother," I mocked. She rolled her eyes and signed off. I closed my laptop and laid back, going back to Hit the floor. Oooh Jelena all bitchy! I love a good bitch. Ugh Terrance is so blind though, all nice while she's devious. Oh boys are dumb. I popped a grape into my mouth and kept watching.

"Yacker!" I heard a voice call. What the fucking hell? I opened my laptop and looked at security. Eddie was coming towards my room. The door opened, the American entering my room.

"What are you doing here?" I barked.

"Nothing much, I was bored," Eddie said. "Like the lingere," I only had on a thong and a silk top that held my breast, the rest of the shirt was flowing.

"Out you perve. How'd you even get in?" I hissed.

"Just a little breaking and entering," He said sitting in my recliner. He leaned back and looked at the tv. "What's Hit the floor?"

"A show, now get out!" I exlaimed.

"If you kick me out then I can just get back in," He said. I groaned.

"God, please get this American out of my house, please," I mock prayed.

"Whoa you have a drink cooler in your room?" Eddie asked pulling out a small personal wine bottle. I rolled my eyes.

"I also have a fridge now get out!" I said.

"No way, Trix," He reclined his seat back. I put my hands to my temples.

"You know what I don't give a shit,"

"Well that's good," He kicked up his feet. "Who's she?" He pointed to the tv.

"Logan Browning, she plays Jelena Howard now please don't ask questions. If you're lost then google it,"

"She's hot," He nodded approvingly. I snorted.

"She plays a total bitch,"

"If you hadn't noticed I like bitches,"

"Why would I notice?"

"I like you obviously and you're the biggest bitch I know," He grinned. I tilted my head back and pinched the bridge of my nose. I let out a large breath, annoyed.

"I really can't with you tonight. This is my favorite show, if you behave for the rest of the show you can stay as long as you want tonight,"

"Deal, Yacker," With that he shut up. He just sat there, drinking his wine quiet. I breathed a sigh of relief and finished watching. It left on a damn cliffhanger as usual and I have to wait until next Monday to see the rest. Eddie plopped onto the bed with me.

"Okay, Eddie behave,"

"I will," With that I rolled over in the bed, handing Eddie the remote. I felt him grab my ass and I gave him the eye. He raised his hands innocently giving me puppy eyes. Damn American.

Eddie

Oh I'm driving her crazy. After I grabbed her ass I started rubbing her thighs. I could feel her gritting her teeth. I chuckled and continued until she was asleep. I got up and grabbed another beer.

I had to sneak out of my house to get here. I like being with this crazy girl. She keeps it fun. I like fun and adventure.

I stood up and saw something weird. It was a bag with something peeking out of it. I opened the bag. A bunch of the anti-thief security tags hit the ground. I saw Patricia stir a little, but she just turned over. That's her secret. She's a little thief.

I put the tags back in and slipped into her closet. I turned on the small light. Things on racks and things thrown everywhere. A purse looked packed so I opened it was a pile of cigarettes. Wow. I opened a similar one. It was just a lot of money filled in there. I felt a body jump on top of me.

"What are you doing?" Patricia hissed.

"You're a thief," I smirked. She pinned me to the ground, holding my arms above my head.

"One word and I will make like hell," She threatened.

"I didn't say I would tell. I said you were a thief which you are," I said. She sat on my torso while she held me down. "Is this turning you on now too?"

"No," She said coldly.

"Yacker, calm down. I'll keep your dirty secret. Besides if I turned you in who would I have sex with?" I said cheekily. She rolled her eyes and slapped me across the face. She pointed to her eyes then to my face.

"Watching you,"

* * *

**So Eddie knows her secret! Peddie sleepover! Hit the floor is a real show that I love so muchhhh. Um thanks for love! 147 reviews its mindblowing!**

**Guest: Yay peddie!**

**Keepcalmforlove: I take crazy as a compliment and thank you.**

**Jamber4LIFE: Yes I'll add more**

**Marie Sparkles: :D**

**DesiredHOA01: Yes they do.**

**Cruzguadalupe6: Thank you and I'll try.**

**MxNguyen: Me too**

**Jamber111: Thanks and yay you like JoyAmber**

**Gleek4260: Thank you and yay fast updates**

**Houseofanubisfan2: Jamber and peddie is good and yes Joy is in love.**

**Julia: Yay I'm right.**

**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you and aw you saw birthday cake.**

**SugarCubes101: Peddieness and yea I guess it could be gentlemanly. And yes Jerome Clarke therapist.**

**Corrin Rosen: Yay amazing chapter! And aww it's a favorite **


	13. Deals (short chapter, long AN note why)

_Eddie_

The next day at school I was feeling pretty damn good. I spent the night at my sex buddies house, got dirt on her and now am blackmailing her. It's not like I'd really turn her in but if she thinks so then that's fine with me.

"Trixie, open my locker," I said in a sing-song voice. She glared at me. She was already dragging behind holding my things and hers.

"I don't know the combination," She snapped.

"Well, I don't think I should give it to want you stealing something," I teased before opening my locker.

"If you don't shut the fuck up," She hissed.

"Ah-ah-ah," I said waving my finger. "That's not how you treat your friend," She started grumbling under her breath and handed me my bag.

"I can't stand you," She murmered. I got closer to her and grabbed her ass in a swift motion.

"Oh, I know sweetheart so this will be hell," I said. I placed a small kiss on her neck before walking away smugly. Some might call this cruel but I just call it using my knowledge. I know Patricia did something wrong and this is her punishment.

_Amber_

Jerome and I walked around the courtyard talking. Thick Chanel sunglasses shaded my eyes while Ray-bans shaded his. My eyes underneath were baggy, and looked like I had raccoon eyes. Last night I went out to a club, got drunk and now have a hangover. Jerome is scolding me about it.

"What if you ended up in some sicko's car?" Jerome demanded.

"It's happened before," I said. "But not last night thanks to you,"

"Better be glad I picked you up," He said. At about 1 am I called him very drowsily and he came and picked me up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said. I took a sip of my latte. He shook his head.

"You're going to hurt," He said.

"I know, sadly," I said.

"Then stop doing this," He said. I looked up at him. He seems softer. I have no clue why he decided to be nice.

"What makes you act so sweet?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I've been talking to Mara recently and I care for you," He said smiling. I smiled back.

"That's very nice of you," I said. "Now let's get to class," He gave me a hug, I kissed his cheek before we parted ways. I felt a hand grab me and tug me.

"What do you want me to say?" Joy demanded.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Do you what me to do?" She demanded.

"Joy, have you stated taking crack?" I joked before taking a swig of my drink.

"This isn't funny," She said.

"So what is it?" I asked.

"What do I have to do to date you?" She asked.

"Asking could work," I said.

"If I do I don't want you flirting with Jerome all in my face!" She said be getting red. I sighed.

"Joy, I will go out with you but I don't take jealousy well," I said. "He's just doing a favor to make me feel better,"

"Is he your new sex partner?" She snapped. I raised my eyebrows and took a steady breath.

"I have a problem and he's helping me! If you really liked me you would understand," I whisper yelled.

"Well you don't respect me if you don't want to stop seeing him," She said. "If you change your mind come find me," She stormed off. Bitch.

* * *

_**Short I know but let me tell you how done I am with the motherfucking world. Like yesturday the world broke. Basically yesturday so much shit has happened its insane. If you don't wanna see then just skip to where u resoonded to comments. So Haunted Hathaways came out as a "HOA rip off" or some shit so HOA is up in arms on instagram but let me motherfucking tell you something most of them insatgrams about HOA are so damn childish bashing other people's ships and saying they need to die that I'm just about done with all of them, like ugh some damn people these days. Tell me if Haunted Hataways was a rip off though because I missed that and Sam and Cat for some other news I will tell you about.**_

_**So yesturday like I was up at 3 am and suddenly my top trends were just all about Glee because Cory Monthieth (Finn) overdosed yesturday. And I was just like damn so yeah I was upset and I mean I never watched Glee but I have a heart so I feel bad when people die.**_

_**Okay so what really fucking pissed me off was the Trayvon Martin case. If you don't know what that is then this guy Trayvon Martin was walking down thestreet, George Zimmerman was "threatened" and Trayvon was bashing his head in (Don't see how the fuck how considering Trayvon was on the motherfucking phone the whole time, but nevermind that) anyway Zimmeman called 911, 911 said leave it the fuck alone and wait for police, Zimmerman said nope so he shot Trayvon and killed him. Then had the audacity to say Trayvon attacked him when one Trayvon was on the phone when he was shot and two he wouldn't have been "attack" and Trayvon would be alive if Zimmerman's ass stayed in the motherfucking car. So maybe I don't hate Zimmerman that much but I surely hate all the people around him. So his lawyers made the girl who Trayvon had been talking to basically have a meltdown on the fucking stand when she was testifying making her look stupid about something that had nothing whatsoever to do with the case but of course no one gives a shit about that that's just being a "lawyer" well I call it being a bully because I think she cried. Oh did I mention Trayvons was a minor! So so is that girl. They a minor cry and look dumb. I dont even get why a 30something year old man is afraid of a teenager. And you know what making the girl look dumb was over? The fact that she couldn't read cursive. She had asked her friend to write down a letter to Trayvons family because she felt bad and was the last person to talk to Trayvon and her friend wrote in cursive and she couldn't read it so they made her look uneducated. I'm glad they focused so much on the subjects at hand :. Then Zimmermans brother said Trayvon deserved to die and all this shit, well I didn't fucking know he was god and had the right to tell people when they should die so that added to the Zimmerman hatred because his brother wouldn't shut the fuck up. Okay then people got mad because no one on the jury was Trayvon's race, they were all Zimmermans and they were also all women. So that started a whole round of hell, but I get it. Some people are biased to their race. But that isn't my problem with it my problem with it is that these people are like new to Florida, and are like from states that have "trouble" with African-Americans so I'm like hell! So Zimmerman is free and legally able to get his gun back today so my ass ain't walking alone in Florida.**_

_**This has to do with Zimmerman sorta. So people were saying all types of shit about African-Americans after the I'm African-American. They were calling us ignorant, and dumb and killers so I cried. Last night I looked at myself and I said "What did I ever do to them other than not look like them?! I'm so fucking sorry. I'm sorry that me not looking the same as other people made me hate me and say so many bad things about me," And it hurts it really does. It hurts that nothing's equal, I knew that but that's why I try extra hard. Why I try so hard at school, why I try so hard at acting, why I try so hard at singing, when I try so hard at cheer, when I try so hard at dance and why I try so hard at writing. This place is really my only escape from everywhere. I'm literally crying as I type this. Hell I'm not even good by all of my own race's standards as of looks, let alone other races. I'm just so sick of it all. I don't think I'm dumb or ignorant or anything but apparently everyone has the right to judge me and if I say something back then I don't know what the fuck I'm talking about. Whatever.**_

_**So that was my rant. Next chapter will be longer, I just wanted to give you guys something and to slightly understand why today I might not update so much. Sorry if this brought down a mood but literally I've been so filled with rage and sadness hat I'm just done. Ugh sorry if you thought this was gonna be long but I really need someone to give my fucking opinion and people see. Just remember ASSuming make an ASS out of you. And if you read this rant then hell I love y'all even more that before and hell I'll post a new story or update for an old one. And if y'all hate me...well fuck it I already know I'm hated by a bunch of people, I got Patricia walls up for a reason. Only good thing that really happened yesturday was I got a chapter of Mafia Princess up and the trend "racialdraft" which wasn't as racist as I thought, it's actually funny. Also my cousing got the best tattoo of my deceased grandpas annicals into a cross which made my grandma and mom cry. Well now I feel better, alright I think I can write again and not me so sad and confused.**_

_**Guest: Thank you**_

_**Guest: Okay I'll try faster and longer **_

_**Hudsonrose11: Thank you, and yes Eddie loves the blackmail. Yea Amber is playing hard to get ;)**_

_**Houseofanubisfan2: Yes there will be, people love peddie. Yea I could do more Fabina. Sorry if this didn't meet your expectations :(**_

_**Hbhs12: Thank you :). I can do more Jamber and Peddie. Dirty secrets are fun.**_

_**Randomdizzy: Thank you. I like crazyyy. Aw saw stars that's new, I like it. Peddie is a synonym for fabulous. Sorry if this didn't meet expectations. **_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Peddiewonderland.**_

_**Staystronglivelong: Heheh okay I'll get more secrets.**_

_** .Hard Work: The chapter loves you too.**_

_**Gleek4260: Thank you and haha okay.**_

_**Sugarcubes101: It's on VH1 and cool. Yes Eddie loves the blackmail. Thank you :).**_

_**Crusguadulupe: Thank you :) and I'm trying to start the Jara mixed with Jamber.**_

_**xxnakiyahloveablexx: Thanks Nakiyah**_

_**Jamber4LIFE: Thank you and okay sorry if it wasn't good though this time.**_


	14. Cheater cheater pumpkin eater

_Patricia_

Eddie and his shit. I was following him around, holding his stuff when Jerome walked up. I could tell something was up by the way he was looking.

"Hey Jerry," Eddie said.

"Hi. I found out we have a test in Algebra today," Jerome said. Ugh dammit. Algebra test are like for all of our grade.

"Just cheat," Eddie said simply.

"That was the plan," Jerome said. I raised my eyebrows. "We're all in the same class lets steal the answer key,"

"How?" I asked.

"We have 17 minutes before class technically starts," Eddie said. It's our free period.

"Okay so what do we do?" I asked. Jerome grinned and in about 10 minutes we had a plan. Jerome went to the teachers longue while Eddie and I hung out by the classroom. Jerome passed by and slipped a key into my hand. I flashed it at Eddie and he nodded. I quietly snuck to the door, opening it up. I went to the desk and looked through the drawers.

Mr. Winkler doesn't even do much on computer so his answer key has to be on paper. I looked through a stack of test then I found the key.

"Yes," I murmered. I slid the key into my skirt. What? If people suspect me of cheating then they can't look at my skirt like a perv. I peeked out the door and slid the paper to Eddie. This is going too well.

_Eddie_

Patricia gave me the test so I walked towards my dads office. Yea my dad is headmaster or whatever. I took my key to his office and opened the door. Empty. I locked the door behind me and made 3 copies of the test. When the copies finished I ripped the original and headed to my next stop, the bathroom.

I slid into the handicap stall with the sink. I placed the original copy inside the sink and drowned it in water. All of the words were smeared. I smiled and put the soggy paper in the trash. My job here is done. I left the bathroom and went to the quad. Patricia and Jerome waited.

"Tada," I announced handing them their copies. Patricia slid her's into her skirt, Jerome into his bag.

"We should do this more often," Jerome said. I nodded.

"Get a few wrong though because everyone knows we aren't the smartest," Patricia said Jerome and I nodded.

"It will look suspicious," I said.

"And Mr. Winkler is one teacher who can't be bribed," Patricia said. From what I learned from hanging in this group he is one person who won't do as he says but it isn't to big a deal because only Jerome, Patricia and I have him and Amber isn't willing to lend her sex skills so we have to try.

"Let's get to class," Jerome said. We smiled slyly and all headed to class. Mr. Winkler looked shocked.

"Why are you all early?" Mr. Winkler demanded.

"Excited about learning," Patricia said happily. Mr. Winkler looked at her in distaste. He isn't one for Patricia's style. Her multicolored her, her fishnet tights, her boots, her sunglasses, her hats, her backpack, he basically just hates her.

"I hope you don't plan on pulling one of your childish pranks," He grumbled. Patricia mock gasped.

"That sounds nothing like me," Patricia said.

"Any moves and you'll get detention," He said. She let out a snide laugh.

"I'm shaking," She said. She's got big balls for a girl. Just able to tell people off and be cocky. She then walked past Mr. Winkler to her desk. Jerome followed. Mr, Winkler grabbed my wrist.

"Mr. Miller, I know your father is headmaster. I suggest you get better friends than that girl," Mr. Winkler said glaring at Patricia. She waved when she saw him glaring. She was laying across the desk with her ass in the air. I laugh quiety to myself.

"She keeps it fun," I said.

"She's a little slut is what she is," He said. Whoa what? Teachers can say that?

"What did she do to your?" I asked.

"Just sit down," He said. Weird ass teacher. I sat next to Patricia, well at the desk where she was laying on her stomach.

"What's with you and Mr. Winkler?" I asked her as I unpacked my stuff.

"He's my ex boyfriend," Patricia said dismissively.

"He's a teacher and older!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah well, I'm no saint, and I didn't go here when we hooked up," She said.

"I thought you've been here for years?" I asked.

"Well there was a time where I went to a Catholic school for girls," She said. I gave her a look. "I didn't say I behaved, I said I went,"

"Alright," I said.

"Anyway, when I was visiting here to see Joy I met him and we hooked up," She said. "I tend to like older guys, it's a fetish,"

"Discutsing," I said.

"Well you want me don't you?" She said.

"Shut up, servant," I said. She's my servant now. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatevee," She said. Mr. Winkler cleared his throat.

"Everyone get out a piece of paper, pencil and Ms. Williamson get off the desk," He said.

"Sure, Twinkler," Patricia said. Winkler glared as he came by our desk giving us the test. Patricia slid her cheat sheet out of her skirt and I pulled mine from my pants. Sounds gross I know, but hey I need a good grade.

Okay so 5(bda)9+d= 903. Fuck that shit this is why I need a cheat sheet. Like I'll use algebra everyday. My goal in life is to someday get famous by doing whatever I don't know what maybe being a drummer then not have math be important. I'll have people to do my math. I'll have people to do everything. One of those people will be Patricia she'll be like "Eddie your so perfect, marry me,"

Okay where the hell did that come from? I shook my head and went back to the test. I copied the answers down, then "showed" my work. Really I drew a lot of scribbles, added eraser marks for effect and circled the answers. I sat my test in the corner of my desk then looked to my partners in crime. Jerome was on his phone texting and Patricia had her head in the desk, and you could here Sick Puppies. I shrugged and pulled out my phone, put on my headphones and zoned out. Best idea ever.

* * *

**_I had an idea after watching Adande (aka Swoozie) on YouTube and apparently he used to cheat a lot and in high school it was something like this so boom this fit this story. I also wrote this to apolagize for not writing a and for not being mad. Ily guys. Also I was looking at views and it's over 9,000 you guys make me so happy, oh my god this is like the fastest time I've gotten 9,000 I usallcyhave more chapters. _**

**_SugarCubes101: I was like wtf? It's sad people overdose, like Amy Winehouse did too. I guess maybe its just stress overtakes them. And thank you :)_**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you, you're a great reviewer_**

**_Hoalover: Why do a rip off when you have the original show? I don't get it._**

**_Samanthar614: It might get brought to another court 0.0 but yeah it wasn't fair. Thank you and it's a two in one day deal :)_**

**_xxnakiyahloveablexx: Nick is just losing its mind, I can't. Maybe HOA will be back because Teen nick does need shows. Haunted Hathaways looks like a dumb idea in general._**

**_Cewhitaker: Okay more Jamber :)_**

**_Onlypearl: Ikr, I mean I'm sort of better now but I was mad. I know Paula Deen was out of like and I hate how people are saying "Well all black people call themselves N's" and I'm like since when do you know all African-Americans, you racist pig? And yeah we do have each other, even though some people like to bash their own race acting like they aren't it like one girl was saying all this crap about African-American's when she was one. And thank you love, Eddie is very manipulative he likes what he likes, and yea it'll come it, it was supposed to come up last chapter but yeah I got fumed before I could finish. _**

**_Anna Bliss aka Ivy B: Its just a mess. Oh my gosh cancer?! How? Oh god and seriously who got her pregnant? I hope that baby has a long life, or at least longer then their sisters._**

**_Pure-black-wings: Me too and so do I. Just everyone is emotional and angry._**


	15. Jealous is the key

Eddie

So I now work at one of Joy's resturaunts as a host. Woo the fucking hoo. Basically my job is to stand in the front of the restaurant, look good and tell people where to sit. It's a simple job. But my co worker, the hostess is KT and the outfits she has to wear are always tight. Job isn't so bad when I have someone like her to look at. It's a sushi place so she's in some kimono shit, I mean when I wear the guy version I look stupid but she looks good.

"Hello," A familiar voice said. I looked up and saw Yacker there with a guy. What in the hell? She wore a pair of spiked sneakers, black tank top and some long jeans. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun. "Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to get me a table?" Patricia snarkily said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Is this just for two?" I asked.

"No, there's one more," Patricia answered and a girl who looks just like Patricia entered. Man I need to stop taking these pills.

"Okay so 3?" I asked.

"Yes, 2 plus 1 equals three but I didn't come here to give you a math lesson," Patricia said.

"Fine," I said. I alerted a waiter on the touchscreen but saw they were all busy. "I guess I'll seat you," I said grabbing three menu's then leading them to a table. The three sat at one of the curved booths so he sat in the middle and the twins on his sides. I felt anger burning inside me. How dare she walk in here taunting me!?

"I'll have vodka on the rocks," Patricia said.

"May I see a card?" I asked. She glared at me. "It's procedure," I said trying to piss her off. She whipped out a card. I instantly recognized it, it was the fake ones Jerome made for us.

"There's my age right there," Patricia said. I tapped the fake ID. I forgot how to fucking check to see if it's fake or not so I can't call her out on it.

"Alright miss," I said trying to keep my false happiness. "And you?" I asked her sister.

"Chai tea," The clone said. I nodded then went to walk away.

"You forgot to ask me," The guy said. I rolled my eyes then turned back around, flashing my smile.

"My bad. What would _you_ like?" I asked trying to sound interested. He scoffed.

"Brandy on the rocks," He ordered. "And try and be more competent American boy," He said. Oooh, I could just slap him. Oooh. Patricia laughed and playfully pushed his arm. Ugh. I went to the kitchen and ordered up. I got the drinks and I hocked a loogie in the guys. If you don't know what that is, it's when you build up mucus and you spit.

"Eddie?" I heard a girl ask. It was Joy and she had her arms crossed. Oh yeah, Joy's my boss. Like she is everyone's boss. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Oh nothing," I said.

"Let me see that drink," She said.

"NO!" I yelled. She raised an eyebrow. "I mean uh no, you don't want them seeing you drink illegally," I said.

"Shut up and give me the damn glass," She said. I dropped the glass and she screeched.

"Wow, I'm clumsy," I said. She massaged her temples with two fingers.

"Just clean this up- NOW!" Joy said walking away. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the broom and mop. I cleaned up the glass and mopped up the drink. When I was done I went back to the table where they now had appetizers. Patricia was feeding the guy. Oh how fucking dare she? She's trying to make me jealous! It won't work!

_Patricia_

Haha I'm driving slimeball crazy. I love it. He walked to the table looking pained. This is totally working. I've noticed when I piss him off sex is better, he's more aggressive. I like aggressive. So I brought a friend of my family along and my twin to totally make slimeball jealous. The guy is basically like my brother, and he's an actor so it's just perfect.

"So what do you want as an entrée?" Eddie asked.

"Just bring one of everything," Dylan said.

"Really?" Eddie asked.

"Is my accent to hard on your stupid ears?" Dylan asked. I snorted as Eddie got more enraged.

"One of everything, got it," Eddie said looking like he was going to snap the pencil. He walked away and we all busted out laughing.

"Oh my God he was redder than a tomato," Piper said.

"It's all part of the plan," I said. Tonight as soon as it closed I would still be there, then I'd corner him, seduce him then have the best sex ever. The evil Queen strikes again.

* * *

**_Finally I had a good idea! I haven't had a good idea for this, I've been trying to hard for a good idea and I finally had one! Don't shoot me please, and I know it's short but it's a process. I hope you enjoyed and if you maybe have any ideas then I would love your input. And I'm so sorry I have 0 excuse so I again apologize but I think I might be getting my groove back. Sorry it's short again._**

**_Guest: Thank you so much and here's finally an update._**

**_JustJuice: Yaya peddie!_**

**_R: it's alright, I'm getting used to it but thank you! I'll try and update more often and thanks for your sweet words! You're so kind._**

**_Definition's Fan omg: I totally agree with you, ugh I don't want to rant and bore you again but ugh it's sick and thanks hun :D_**

**_Guest: I will update and thanks._**

**_Guest: KK!_**

**_Guest: Updated!_**

**_solluci: Thank you so much and eep!_**

**_Mermaid Lover: it was just one big hot fucking mess and I just don't understand why people have to be so hurtful._**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you lovie._**

**_OnlyPearl: I just ugh people suck. I think I'll just move to the mountains and be an alone dog lady so I don't have to talk to people. Anyways thank you love! I'll try and do more of their friendships and double updates are always good. _**

**_BlackCat46: YAyy and aww I don't think it was that amazing but I'm glad you think it is!_**

**_breakingspring: Thank you and Swoozie rules! Hahah yes just an advantage._**

**_Fabina4eves: Thank you and sure Fabina is good._**

**_cruzguadalupe6: No problem and I really will try harder._**

**_pure-black-wings: Thank you and I do that sometimes lmao._**

**_SugarCubes101: IKR lol and they're so much alike that they should be partners in crime. Yes he is very cocky, and psh who needs education when your famous. Thank you so much my love, muah!_**


End file.
